Love Beyond Magic
by Looka'sMagicHell
Summary: Is Sam really your average teenage girl? Or is there something else behind those amethyst eyes? And what do the Halliwells discover about her? And what does Paulina have to do with this? Sam gets suspicious of who she truly is. But is she also... Charmed?
1. Chapter one: Weird events

**_A/N: _**My very first Danny Phantom/Charmed fanfic! it has been on my mind for a few months now, and I finally decided to write it! Nothing much happens in this chapter, but it has a 'To be continued ending'! please review!

**

* * *

**

**_Sam's POV_**

_**Chapter one**_

_**Weird events happens**_

"Sam, there is seriously something wrong with this thing," said Danny Fenton, my best friend. Or he's rather my secret crush. But he doesn't know that, and someway I intend to keep it that way.

"Of course it's wrong," I said, looking at how he was holding the map to the ghost zone. I held it from him, and turned the map upside down, the way it was supposed to be. I let Tucker take the wheel, and was sitting next to Danny – who was now in ghost form.

"You were holding the map upside down genius," I told him. We were strolling through the ghost zone, looking for Dark Dan. Somehow, he was able to find a way to go through the time loophole and find his way back here at this time zone.

"Oh, you're right," Danny said as he saw the map. He started synchronizing the locations.

"Where to next?" I asked. He searched the map, and pointed to one of the spots; the empty spots.

"Why would he go there?" I asked as I took the map from him.

"Because," he said, getting up. "That's where any ghost would want to hide."

I got up as well, and went over to Tucker.

"Are you sure you don't me to drive, Tuck?" I asked when we were behind him.

"Nope," Tucker easily replied. "I want to experience this driving before I go to the real driving. You two lovebirds have fun."

"We are not lovebirds!" Danny and I automatically yelled at the same time. Damn, what is with these people? I feel like I have said that sentence over a thousand times; why can't they see that Danny and I are just friends, and always will be? Wait, what am I saying? I always wanted to be more than friends, but Danny apparently still likes Paulina (God, I hate her). God, I wish he could get over her already and move on to trustable relationships. Like me, for example. Why can't he just admit that he likes me? Oh wait, because he doesn't. Yeah, that's what I deserve; I like a guy, and he has no interest in me whatsoever. That is exactly why I hate my life. My love life anyway.

"Damn, Tucker, I tell you a secret and you use it to blackmail me," I muttered when I was close enough to him. I made sure my voice was low enough that Danny couldn't hear.

"That's what you get for liking him," he whispered back. I let out a sigh, and went over to the nearby chair.

"We ought to get him soon," Danny thought aloud as he held the map. I went over to him again, and stared dreamily at Danny. Once he was self-conscious again, he asked, "What?"

Thinking fast – as I started to do more than often – I quickly said, "Nothing; just that, I know how much you wanna get rid if him, but you will. I mean, you're Danny Phantom for crying out loud!"

"Yeah," he said. "I hope you're right."

I saw Tucker grin as he looked at me in the mirror reflection. When I made sure Danny wasn't looking, I mouthed the word, "What?"

Tucker mouthed, "You," then with his fingers, he made a heart sign, and then, he mouthed, "Him."

"I hate you," I mouthed back. Tucker shrugged, and mouthed, "I know."

Just then, I saw a set of asteroids coming near the ship. I thought Tucker saw them too; but instead of leaping out of the way, he just grinned at me.

"Tucker!" I yelled. "Asteroid field!"

"What kind of comeback is that?" he raised an eyebrow. The asteroids were getting closer. Danny saw what I meant, since we ran to the driving wheel.

"What part of asteroid field don't you understand?" I took over the wheel, and quickly turned right to avoid the asteroids. Not much luck, though. One of the giant rocks had managed to hit the end of the ship. But the good part was that it didn't cause serious damage.

The asteroid had knocked me and Danny to the floor near Tucker's chair. I crawled up to Tucker, and growled, "That is it. Next time, I'm driving."

_Halliwell Manor. San Francisco, California_

_Phoebe's POV_

Piper, Paige and I were making our way up to the attic. We were going to try to find a spell to vanquish a loose demon; but the problem was, we barely saw a glimpse of what he looks like.

"I think he was big," Paige said stupidly as we entered the attic.

"Well, of course he was big, he's a demon Einstein," Piper said. Piper opened The Book of Shadows, and flipped through the pages.

Right then, we saw something materialize in front of us. We quickly steadied ourselves to attack, but stopped once we recognized that brown hair.

"Oh, mom," I said once she was fully here. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey girls," our mother, Patty, greeted. "I just wanted to check up on things; make sure everything's alright."

"Well, nothing major here," Paige explained. "Just another demon on the loose, as always."

"Listen girls," Mom said in an uncomfortable voice. "There is something I need to tell you."

We stood there, waiting for mom to start. She looked so uncomfortable, that I felt we should have let it go. But the emotions mom was feeling were strong; as if it was something she had locked up for all these years. As if she had lost something valuable to her unwillingly; but felt it was the right thing to do at the time. Her emotions were flowing, and I thought I felt the same thing.

"Mom, you're killing me here," I complained. "What's wrong?"

Being and empath, I could feel her emotions change. She was afraid of what we will think. And then her feelings turned into something like the Power of Four.

"Mom, what are you afraid of?" I urged her to talk. "And what is this Power of Four?"

"Power of Four?" Piper and Paige asked at the same time, since they didn't have a clue what mom was feeling. "Please mom," That was Piper. "No more surprises. Can you please tell us what's going on?"

Mom took a deep breath. "Do you girls remember when I first told you about Paige?"

We all nodded. Paige said, "Yeah, and I really wouldn't like to go to the dark side again."

"Well," mom continued. "I told you that I had to give her away because of the danger. But, she wasn't the only one I had to give up for her safety."

"Are you saying…" Paige started as the words started to sink in. "That we have another… sister?"

_Danny's room. Amity Park, Indiana_

_Sam's POV_

"How many times," Tucker was still begging. "do I have to say I'm sorry?"

We were in Danny's room, and I was sitting on Danny's bed. Tucker almost got us hit by the asteroid field, and damaged the Specter Speeder.

"How about one for every time you messed up?" Danny suggested.

"I think we tortured him enough, Danny," I chuckled at the ridiculous look on Tucker's face.

"Hell yeah," Tucker agreed. "This is like hellfire torture. Can I please have my PDA back?"

Danny and I gave in, and let out the laughs we've been trying to hold.

"Guys, this isn't funny," Tucker pleaded. "Do you have any idea how I can't survive without my PDA?"

"You've done something bad," I chuckled. "Now you have to have your punishment."

"Who are you, my mother?" Tucker grumbled.

"Alright, alright," Danny gave in. he reached through his pocket and handed the PDA over to Tucker. "You win, dude."

"Ah, my baby," Tucker took the PDA from him and hugged it fiercely; causing me and Danny to laugh harder.

"You guys are cruel, seriously," Tucker shoved the PDA back into his backpack.

"Oh, you flatter us," Danny and I said at the same time.

We weren't able to find Dark Dan – thanks to Tucker – because the asteroid had done more damage to the ship than we thought. Danny had left his parents work on it, and we all came up here to take a break.

"What should we do know?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"I dunno," Tucker sighed. "But I need to go home anyway; my parents will freak if I'm late for dinner."

"Yeah, I guess I have to go home too," I agreed with Tucker. We all got up, and headed down the stairs to the front door.

"See ya," Tucker and I said at the same time. Danny said, "Bye guys."

Danny closed the door, and me and Tucker were heading home. We lived in different corners, so we said our goodbyes and we headed home. I walked through the familiar streets to my house.

Right then, something strange happened. I saw a small light appear from my feet. I stopped walking, and stared as the light grew around my body. I felt as if I was floating through air, and going to a different place. I closed my eyes, and waited.

_Attic, Halliwell Manor. San Francisco, California_

_Sam's POV_

I opened my eyes, and found myself in a completely different place. I was standing in the middle of a set of candles, and was in a small room. But I wasn't alone. When I looked around, I saw that there were three women standing in front of me.

* * *


	2. Chapter two: Magical Realization

_**Chapter two**_

_**Magical realization**_

_Attic, Halliwell Manor. San Francisco, California_

_Sam's POV_

"Where am I?" the words escaped my mouth.

"This is her?" One brunette woman said disappointment in her voice. "She doesn't look so Charmed to me."

"Are you sure you used the right spell?" they were saying, totally ignoring my presence.

"She doesn't even look like us," The tall brunette told them. "And look at her clothes."

"Hey, I'm standing right here," I complained; who was she to insult my outfit? "And can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Sisters don't have to look alike, Piper," the other brunette said as if I hadn't said anything. "But she does have hair like Prue, see?" she pointed at my black hair.

"But she's too young," another brunette said; though her hair's lighter than the others.

"Hey, sixteen isn't that young," I complained.

"Let's just see what her name is," the same friendly-looking brunette said. "If it starts with a P, then we're in the clear."

"Hey," the tall brunette said. "What's your name, kid?"

"It's Samantha –" I started, but the light-haired brunette cut me off.

"See, Phoebe? No P."

"Wait, you didn't let me finish," I argued. "Samantha Manson is my popular name; but my real full name is Pamela Samantha Elizabeth Francine Manson. But, I just tell everyone to call me Sam."

"Ah ha, see?" the friendly-looking brunette said. "I told you there was something about her."

"Alright," the tall brunette walked closer to me. "Is that your real hair color?" I saw the other women sigh – she probably said that stupid question a lot.

"Um," I hesitated. No one knew what my real hair color is; sometimes people would doubt it was black. Since my mom's hair is red, and my dad's hair is blond. My parents are colorful people, and very social. While their daughter – me – is a Goth with the darkest black hair, amethyst eyes, and hangs out with so called losers.

"Well," I was going to have to admit, because there was something oddly familiar about those women. "Actually, my real hair color used to be dark brown, but I dyed it by accident with black six years ago."

"Another proof," the friendly brunette smirked.

"Okay, I have been answering the questions here," I fumed. "Now, I want answers. Who are you? And what do you want from me?"

"Okay," the friendly brunette came closer to me. "This might sound strange, but we have to tell you anyway. My name is Phoebe Halliwell, and these are my sisters."

"I'm Paige," the light-haired brunette told me.

"And I'm Piper," the tall brunette exclaimed. The only thing I realized at the moment was that all the names – including mine – started with a P. oh, so that was what they were talking about. But why were they asking me?

"Okay, Phoebe," I chose the woman who looked the friendliest. "What is going on here? And how did you bring me here?"

"Again, I repeat," Phoebe repeated. "This is going to sound weird, but… we're witches."

I was speechless to that. I didn't even know witches existed. Even though I have fought with ghosts a thousand times, and met different kinds of them. Never came across a witch, though.

"A… witch?" I muttered. They were looking at me hopefully; as if they were waiting for me to know what they were talking about. Instead, I just said, "Why are you telling me this, though?"

"Because there may be a chance that you are too," Piper went right to the point. My mouth dropped open, and looked at them as if they were nuts. Which they probably were.

"Okay, can you pick on somebody else but me and let me go home?" I fumed.

"Listen kid," Piper stepped up; so must have been the older sister. "This is our house; so you follow our rules."

I crossed my arms across my chest childishly.

"And that's not the end of it," Paige spoke up. "You also might be… our half sister."

Okay, now I know they were nutcases.

"Okay, you seriously need to visit mental rehabilitation clinic supervision," I shot back. "Because you are seriously crazy."

"Hey, watch your mouth," Piper shot a finger at me.

"Can you please get me out of here or I'll call the police," I threatened.

"Says the girl behind the candle bars," Piper smirked. I didn't know what she was talking about; but when I tried to put my hand out of the circle of candles, I felt something like a shield. The candles and stones were blocking me in the circle.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Get me the hell outta here!"

"Keep your voice low," Piper glared. "My baby boys are sleeping."

"I don't care, just get me out of this thing," I looked around the space that was obviously forming a shield. They maybe right about the whole witch thing.

"Alright, alright," Phoebe gave in. she bent down and took one of the rocks out of the circle. I saw a light beam, and then disappear as the shield faded. I carefully walked out of the circle, and settled with sitting down on one of the chairs.

"So you're saying that," I started. "You are witches; that I think its okay to believe. But… me as your sister?"

"Believe it or not, I doubted it at first too," Paige said. Phoebe elbowed her, and looked back at me.

"You believe us?" Phoebe narrowed her eyes. "About the witch part, I mean?"

"Well, sure," I started explaining. "Number one was from the crystal stones, and number two; I've been near similar crowds like this."

"But…?" Paige urged me to continue.

"But how could you be my sisters?" I went right to the point. "I mean, my mom's too young to have women as old as you are."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Piper asked, obviously offended.

"No offense," I quickly added. Piper opened her mouth to argue, but Phoebe beat her, "None taken."

"I just meant that my mom is too…" I really couldn't find the right word to say about my mother. "Too social with business than to have four kids."

"Who said we left?" Paige raised an eyebrow. Okay, that left me confused.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Okay," Phoebe took a deep breath. "Your mom – at least the one you currently have – didn't give birth to any of us; and I don't think she even gave birth to you. Because Sam, you are supposed to be a Halliwell too."

I was speechless. Were they telling me that I was… adopted? That my mom – my now fake mom – wasn't even my mother? But how? It was true everyone kept telling me that I lived a complete different life than my parents, but that was none of their business. Unless… Unless they were right. God, I should have known this truth years ago. No wonder there was nothing me and my parents had in common – not that we should, but this was different. Even our appearances were beyond different; even when I'm not trying to look Goth. My parents are light colored naturally, and I am dark colored naturally also.

"You're telling me that I'm adopted?" I said helplessly.

"We're sorry you had to find out this way, Sam," Paige smiled softly. "But we had to tell you; we were supposed to the day we found out."

"Yeah," Piper smiled. "But we didn't know how young you'd be."

"Hey, sixteen's not that young," I crossed my arms across my chest again.

"But the point is," Phoebe continued, ignoring her sisters. "Charmed ones aren't so common these days; so having the power of four is pretty interesting."

"The Power of Five," a male voice said. A tall man with dark blond hair and gray eyes appeared in the room. Literally. Some whitish blue lights appeared, and then the man appeared too.

"Five?" Piper went over to him. She laid a kiss on his lips. "Hi Leo, what did you find out?"

"That she is not the only lost witch," Leo came closer to the sisters, gesturing towards me. "Turns out there is one more Charmed one."

"Really? That's great," Paige said. They were probably living in their own little world; completely forgetting my presence.

"Yeah, but it's going to be harder to get her," Leo kept on explaining. I took advantage of their distraction and searched through the room. It was probably the attic, since it was really small; and plus the boxes and closets here. She noticed a few albums lying loosely on the floor, and decided to take look at the pictures.

I opened the album, and flipped through the pages. There we a lot of pictures, even more than her parents' album used to have. She noticed Piper standing with Leo on an aisle, and Piper holding a baby in her arms. She recognized Phoebe also on an aisle wearing lovely white wedding dress. The man she was taking a picture with was worth looking at. And from the chemistry that was flowing between them even from a photo, it looked like they were the couple for the wedding. I felt a little jealous, that guy was really quite the hottie.

"He's cute, huh?" I heard Phoebe say from behind me. I turned around and faced her, totally surprised.

"Well, he is worth looking at," I admitted. "Who is he? Your husband?"

"_Was _my husband," she sadly replied.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

"Well, his name was Cole Turner," she started explaining. "We got married, true. But he died almost six years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"That's okay," she smiled. "That's what you get for dating a demon; though he was a good demon. But I know everything happens for a reason."

"Wait, he was a demon?" I asked.

"Well," we both sat down on the table behind us. "He was a demon, that's true. But he gave up evilness to be with me. But there were a lot of complicated events that got us through the evil trust issues."

"That's about the sweetest thing I have ever heard," I smiled softly. Phoebe returned the smile, and got up to her sisters.

"I think we should send you home now Sam," Paige said as she opened a huge book. "It's getting late."

"I just discovered my sisters and you want me to go away?" I asked quizzically.

"Don't worry," Piper assured me. "We're gonna summon you tomorrow too; so it's okay."

I let out a sigh, and stood in the middle of the candles.

"We call upon the Power of Three." They chanted.  
"Spirits hear three sisters call,  
Send this witch from where she came  
and let her memory never fall."

Once they said the spell, the same light appeared around me, and the attic scene disappeared.


	3. Chapter three: The Truth

_**Chapter three**_

_**The Truth**_

_Kitchen, Manson mansion. Amity Park, Indiana_

_Sam's POV_

When the light around me disappeared, I found myself back home. There was no light out the window, and it seemed late. I looked over at the clock on the wall, and realized that it was almost ten o'clock at night. I was in trouble.

"Samantha Elizabeth Francine Manson!" I heard my mother – Pamela – yell. She and my father ran into the kitchen. "Where have you been? Do you realize it is past ten, young lady?"

"And if we find out you were out this late with Danny Fenton," My dad continued after mom. "You are going to be in a lot of trouble, young lady."

"Where were you, Sam?" Mom was furious. I didn't think I should tell them the truth, with all the madness surrounding them. But why not? They must know that mom didn't actually get pregnant and give birth to me. I mean, they deserved to know that now I know the truth; don't they need to know that they have kept an important secret from me all these years? So I decided to tell them the truth.

"Where were you, young lady?" Dad repeated.

"Oh," I answered easily. "I was in San Francisco."

Their eyes widened, and their mouths dropped open. "San Francisco?"

"You were planning to runaway?" My mom said with horror. "With Danny Fenton?"

"What?" I raised my eyebrow. "No, no. I wasn't planning on running away." Even though that sounds like a good idea now, I added mentally. "And I wasn't with Danny all this time."

"Then what were you doing in San Francisco?" dad urged. "What are you hiding, Sammy? Do you expect us to believe that you were in San Francisco?"

"Yes," I said calmly, folding my arms across my chest.

"Sassy," I heard one of the maids whisper. We turned around to look at her, my eyebrow raised. She quickly ran out of sight, and disappeared.

"Sammy, we want the truth," Mom pushed on. "Where were you?"

"I already told you," I repeated. "I was in San Francisco."

"Prove it," my dad challenged. "What is in San Francisco?"

"Oh," I was starting to get sarcastic now. "The only things I saw were the Halliwells."

My parents were shocked to hear that name. Sure, why not? That was supposed to be my real last name, wasn't it?

"The H-Halliwells?" my mom muttered.

"Yeah," I said. "The Halliwells. The three brunette women, the handsome guy. Oh, and you also shouldn't forget their other sister," my smile faded. "Me."

"Sammy," my mom started whimpering when she realized where I was going.

"And," I kept on going, ignoring my parents. "We look more alike than I do with you. Maybe that would explain the whole sister-hood thing."

"Sammykins," mom looked as if she was about to cry.

"Oh, and I haven't even gotten to the best part yet," I kept on going. "They're witches."

"Sam, please," my dad whimpered.

"Oh, and maybe that could mean something…" I thought. "Maybe I'm a witch too."

"Sammy, please, let us explain," dad urged.

"I hope that involves the truth," I was being rude now, but I didn't care.

"We have an explanation, Sammykins," mom whimpered. It was obviously too hard for her talk about this.

"I would like to hear it," I was surprised at how calm I sounded; even though I was like hell inside.

"Sammy," mom started, but it seemed too painful for her to talk about it. "We have been planning to tell you, but…"

"But what?" I asked. "You just didn't want to tell me?"

"Sammy, please listen," Uh-oh, tears were coming out of my mom's eyes. "It was for your own safety."

"My own safety?" I yelled, I was really mad now. "You took me away from my family for my own safety?"

"Sam, listen –" my dad started saying, but I cut him off.

"I can't believe you would just steal me," I yelled, even though I knew I wasn't making any sense. "Pretend you are my parents, ruin my life, and make my choices for me for who I could befriend with and who I shouldn't. Then you go on business trips every stinking day, when you are supposed to be with me. And you're really not making a good act of being real parents. But that's not even the bad part; I have already gotten used to the rest. No, the bad part is that you are not even my parents, and you didn't even consider telling me that!"

I guess what I just said had hurt them, since mom hid her face in her hands, and sobbed quietly.

"Sam, can you please listen?" my dad was yelling. "We didn't take you away."

"You lied to me!" I cried. "You lied to me and you didn't even care!"

"Sammy, it was for your own safety," my mom tried convincing me.

"Safety?" I shouted. "What safety mom? I fight ghosts with Danny Phantom, I'm Goth, I have famous rich parents who could have people stalking them; and you're saying that it was for my own safety?"

"Sammy, the demons aren't like anything you have experienced." My dad was serious now; and the word demon made me shut up. "Ghosts, stalkers are nothing compared to demons, Sammy."

Okay, now I was confused. How could dad possibly know about demons? I mean, it's not like the Halliwells were lying; and not just because I believed them. But dad… there was no way dad could have any idea that demons exist. After thinking about it, I don't think I know a thing about demons either.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. "How do you know so much about demons?"

"Honey, there's more to us than you think," my mom said softly. "What?" I said. "What are you guys talking about?"

Mom took a deep breath. "Do you remember when you once told us that you don't remember anything before you were six?"

I didn't know where they were going, but I nodded anyway. I actually don't remember a single thing from before I was six. Mom and dad had told me that I had fallen off a horse and had a serious concussion which made me lose half of my memory. But who knows? That might have been a lie too.

"Well," mom continued. "That has to do something with demons."

"I-I would like to know what happened," I stammered. This was the weirdest conversation I have ever had with my parents – I mean foster parents, or whatever.

"Well, when you were four…" my mom started, but stopped once the words were out.

"Uh-ha?"I urged her to go on.

"Well, _we _wouldn't know what happened," she continued. "But, Sammy, when your mother – your birth mother – gave you away, it was for your own safety at the time."

"And, I guess she trusted us to take care of you," dad finished.

"What I don't get is," I told them. "Is why you? Why couldn't have she left me at an orphanage or something? Y'know, done the thing almost everybody does when they want to give away a child?"

After it came out of my mouth, I realized how stupid it is. I never knew until now how lucky I was to be with a family like this. At least, the realization will have to pop up soon, but not now.

"I guess your parents just trusted us," dad shrugged.

"Wait, you knew my real parents?" I asked. My words appeared to sting a little, but they answered anyway.

"Well, once in the magic world," my mom said softly. "There is no way out."

"What?" I was confused more than ever. "How could you have possibly been in the magic world?"

"Well, this is another confession," my dad took a deep breath. "The only reason your parents trusted us was because we had most of the power to protect you."

"What?" I asked again. This was seriously confusing.

"Well, the truth is honey," mom looked around the room. "We're … wizards."

Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Did mom really say she and dad were… wizards? I felt my eyes open wide, and my mouth drop open. They have got to be kidding me. This must be some kind of joke they're playing on me. But why would they joke about something like that?

"W-What?" I stammered. They were so unbelievable.

"I know you won't believe us at first," dad said gently. "But when we do this," he clicked his fingers. "You will."

Right then, the kitchen changed. On the shelves, instead of cook books, there were strange-looking thick books lying on the shelf. On the kitchen table, there was crystal ball. I'm not kidding, a crystal ball! On the other shelves, there were other books, and in the middle, there was a skull. There were a lot of other changes, all of them involving dark colors. Wow, and they thought I was Goth.

"Jesus Christ," I muttered. This was unbelievable.

"Now, Sammy," my mom said. "There is no need for that language –"

"No need for that language?" I echoed angrily. "You didn't only hide the truth of who I am; you also hid the truth of who you are!"

"Please, Sammy, it was for your own good," dad tried convincing me.

"Dad, what good is it trying to protect someone if their family is a bunch of wizards?" I asked angrily.

"Because wizards aren't like witches," my mom spoke. "Witches have enemies, but wizards don't. Witches are born to help human and save lives; but wizards are born to protect their own world. There is no evil in the wizard world, but there is in the witch world."

"But don't you think somebody could have gotten me by now?" I asked. "Don't you think that you're risking danger on the wizard world?"

"Maybe," mom smiled softly. "But it was worth it."

"Then why are you always on business trips?" I thought I'd use that subject before they try avoiding it later.

"They aren't just business," dad said gently. "We also meet up with other wizards. As we are important in the real world, we are also important in the wizard world."

"You're like, what, Ambassador Wizards or something?" I asked sarcastically.

"Let's say, having a teenage witch as a daughter helped our wizard reputation," dad answered, ignoring my sarcasm.

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I was so mad with you guys. I guess I just wasn't expecting an explanation like that."

"Sammykins," mom cooed, calling me by the nickname I hated the most. "It's okay, honey. We should have told you this before.

We're the ones who are sorry."

"Although you need to watch your language," dad muttered to me. I rolled my eyes, and was caught in an embrace with them.

"Aren't you tired honey?" mom asked when they let go of me. "You should get some rest."

"I will," I promised. They let me go back to my room. I didn't sleep, of course. There was a lot on my mind to sleep now. So instead, I went to the only place I'd rather be at when I have a lot on my mind. And the best way to express it is through a song.

I entered my room, locked the door behind me, and entered my walk-through closet. The thing nobody knows is that I have another walk-through room.

I opened the hidden door at the end of the room, and entered my music room. My guitars, the giant piano, and the music sheets were lying all around the room. There were hangers with the sexy clothes I only wear when at a party. The high-heeled shoes lied in the corner, nicely organized. My laptop was lying on a table, and my music sheets were all over the floor. I grabbed an empty paper, and went over to the chair I always sit on. I grabbed my favorite guitar, and starting strumming some tunes.


	4. Chapter four: Oh My God?

**Author's note:** Okay, no matter how weird the events might be here, it's still true in the fic! All of you Paulina haters, don't kill me for this! But you'll be surprised at what it contains.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom, or Charmed. Just the plot.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter four**_

_**Oh my God?**_

_Sam's bedroom, Manson mansion. Amity, Indiana_

_Sam's POV_

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I looked tiredly at the clock on my wall. It was almost noon. Thank God it was summer. I sat up, stretched, and let out a yawn. I haven't had enough sleep last night; I was up writing a song – or at least trying to write a song – about the crazy information I had heard. And so far, I hadn't been successful.

I got out of bed, slipped my feet into my slippers, and headed towards the bathroom. After I had showered, brushed my teeth and changed, I went downstairs to have breakfast.

"What are you planning on doing today, Sammy?" mom asked as if this was just another regular day.

"I don't know," I answered as I took a spoonful of cereal. "Vanquish some demons, discover other sisters, try and have a relationship…"

"Sam," my dad warned. "I thought we were over that."

"Yeah," I chewed down the cereal. "I was just kidding; thought I'd use the moment."

Right then, the familiar light appeared on my chest. Now, I knew what that meant: the sisters were summoning me. I waved my hand to my parents – er, foster parents – and waited. The scene changed, and I was back in the familiar attic in San Francisco.

_Attic, Halliwell Manor. San Francisco, California._

_Sam's POV_

"Hey," I said when I noticed the sisters. "What's up?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes, and Piper raised her eyebrow.

"Remind you of someone?" Piper asked the others.

"Yep," Paige replied, the same look on her face. "Definitely future Chris."

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically. "Seriously, why'd you summon me?"

"We discovered something new," Phoebe answered. "Something that will shock you a lot."

"What?" I narrowed my eyes at their grins. I don't know what they meant; I just had a slight feeling that it was either good news to them, and bad news to me. Why? I was about to find out.

"We realized that there is more than the Power of Four," Paige explained excitedly. "But there's a Power of Five!"

"Okay, I'm new to this, so I really don't know what that means," I told them. "So, what does it mean?"

"It means," Piper explained, rolling her eyes. "We've got a new sister. And it's even better, because she is your twin."

After I heard this, I stood there, gaping at them.

"What?" I asked in horror. I was so not the kind of girl who has a twin sister. Seriously, the only time I was close to having a sister is when my parents forced me to have a sleepover with my cousin. Boy that was a nightmare!

"And," Phoebe continued. "She lives in Amity Park; just like you."

"Guys," I said. "I think I would notice when I see someone who looks like she might be my duplication."

"Well, we still don't know whether you're identical or not," Piper opened the large book. "But, we're gonna find out."

I stepped out of the circle of candles, and went over to where they were standing.

"What is this book?" I asked no one in particular.

"It's called the Book of Shadows," Paige explained. "It has every information you need to know about any demon you come across. It also contains spells that might help you."

"What spell are you using now?" I asked, interested in the magic subject.

"Not us," Paige said. "You are going to help too."

"What?" I asked. "But I just discovered I'm a witch yesterday. And I thought witches were supposed to have their powers when they're adults." I heard Piper mutter as she flipped the pages of the Book, "Stupid fiction shows." I couldn't help letting out a little giggle.

"That's actually a fact," Phoebe said, ignoring Piper. "But you are apparently a special case. And besides, we need the closest thing she had to be able to summon her."

I let out a sigh. "What are we supposed to say?"

"This," Piper pointed at the Book. There was something like a poem written; only this is what a real spell would sound like.

"_Power of the witches  
__Hear our call  
__Bring our lost sister  
__So the Power of Five doesn't fall_."  
We chanted. Surprisingly, just a few words made the candles light, and a white light appeared in the middle of the circle. I was getting a little nervous; after all, I was meeting with my long lost twin sister.

Once the light faded away; the girl who stood there, was Paulina Sanchez.

I stared wide-eyed at Paulina as she looked around the room in confusion. Her eyes never rested on us; she was too busy looking around her. Once she noticed us – especially me – she said, "How the hell did I get hear? I was just giving my new dog a pedicure, when I realized I was here." A pedicure for her dog, cute. Not.

"Samantha Manson?" she asked when she noticed me. "Its you. You must be the one who planned this mean joke."

"Seriously, Paulina," I replied. "This would have never crossed my mind – even if it was written on your forehead, telling me to do so."

"What?" Paulina said, completely confused.

"You know each other?" Piper asked, one eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Paulina snapped a dirty look at me, and I just raised my eyebrow.

"That isn't good," I heard Phoebe mutter to Paige. "You think so?" Phoebe muttered back.

"What's going on here, Goth?" Paulina asked in that stupid tone of hers.

"I would like to find out myself," I said, eyeing the sisters – okay, my sisters. "What is going on here? Seriously, this isn't funny. Why is _she _here?" I jabbed a finger in Paulina's face.

"She might be –" Phoebe started, but I quickly cut her off.

"Don't even say it, Phoebe," I warned. "She is definitely not who we're looking for. Please don't tell me she might be my, my..."

"Twin sister," Paige finished off for me. I resisted the urge to gag. Seriously, Paulina Sanchez and I – Sam Manson – as sisters? We're not even close to being friends! How was this possible? If there were spirits out there controlling this entire magic thing, they must hate me.

"Did you just refer to me and Sam as… sisters?" Paulina mumbled in disgust.

"How are you even sure that she is?" I asked them.

"With just one thing," Piper said to me; to Paulina, she said, "What's your name?"

"Um, Paulina," she whispered. She must be still dazed from the whole sister thing; I wouldn't blame her, I was too.

"See?" Phoebe said in triumph. "Another P."

"What is it with you guys and the letter P?" I mumbled to them.

"I think it has something to do with our mom, Patty, our gramps, Penny, us, Piper, me Phoebe, Paige. You, Pamela, and Paulina. Notice anything?"

"They all start with the letter P," Paulina beat me at saying it. I looked at her, and realized that for the first time I had ever seen her, her look was soft and gentle. Was she actually feeling what I was feeling? Ever since she had gotten here, there had been this soft feeling inside. But I had tried to ignore it then, but now I just couldn't. I walked over to wear she was standing.

"You noticed that too?" I said gently.

"The only thing I noticed," she said. "Is that your real name is Pamela! Oh my God, your real name is Pamela?"

My smile faded. "Leave it to you to ruin the moment."

"I was just kidding," Paulina said, laughing friendly for the first time. "But can you please explain what's happening?"

"Well," Phoebe came towards us, and rested her arms on our shoulders. "Maybe, just maybe," she looked at Paulina. "You might have been one of our sisters."

Paulina was dead silent after that. Who could blame her? I was like that too when they first told me; which was yesterday.

"Is this really true?" Paulina asked. "But how? I am everything my parents are. How can I have sisters?"

"Probably has to do something to do with the lost sister spell," Paige explained.

"Spell?" Paulina whispered. Oh, we never did tell her about the witch thing.

"Oh, yeah, forgot to tell you," I bumped in before anyone else can. "They're – maybe we are too – witches."

Paulina's eyes widened and she stared at space in front of her. She was trying to let what I just said sink in, no matter how unbelievable it was.

"How?" she finally said. "But they don't even exist – well, except in movies."

"Again, I repeat," Piper said with a grimace. "Stupid fiction shows."

Both I and Paulina chuckled. Even when Piper isn't trying to be funny, she is.

"I think what Piper is trying to say is," Paige said, shooting a grimace at her sister. "that witches do exist; and you just might be one of us."

Before Paulina could shriek, I cut her off. "I'm in this too, sister. So don't you even think about letting out that scream."

Paulina did as I said, and kept her mouth shut.

"Wait," Paulina narrowed her eyes at me. "What is it to you?"  
"Like I said," I told her. "If I had a choice in all of this, I wouldn't have picked you to be here."

"Why?" she asked again.

"Because you are twins, okay?" Piper yelled in frustration.

"Us? Twins?" Paulina asked in a snobbish tone. "No way will I believe that. I mean, we don't even look alike!"

"Well, we weren't sure about the whole identical twin thing," Phoebe pitched in. "But, we're gonna find out."

She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, and started chanting:

"_Through time, these twins made changes  
__Lead them back before the storm  
__Identical twins or just twins  
t__urn them back to their natural form._"

Once Phoebe was done, a white light flew around me and Paulina. When the light was gone, I realized that some things changed. When I looked at my hair, it didn't rest on my shoulders as it always did. Instead, it had grown down till it reached my chest. Oh, and have it mentioned it was dark brown? Anyway, that was the only change I recognized.

But when I looked at Paulina, there was more that one change. Her hair has grown till it reaches the top of her waist. And it too, was dark brown. Her face, instead of hot, was just cute. And the first thing I noticed when I looked at her was that I thought I was looking at my reflection in a mirror.

"Oh my God," we both said at the same time.

"See? I told you guys looked alike," Phoebe said in triumph.

"I think I'm staring at myself," Paulina muttered. "Wow, I can't believe I said that about you, Goth."

"And I can't believe I'm close to look like you, miss cheerleader," I said. She let out a giggle at my response.

"Okay, I believe you," Paulina sighed, turning to face the Halliwells. "But why did you tell us now?"

"Well," Paige started. "We realized that there is some sort of demon on the loose, and that demon isn't easy to vanquish. When our mom came from the spirit world to warn us about him, she mentioned the Power of Five. So, we figured that we don't only need to know who you are, but we also need your help in vanquishing the demon."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" I asked. "We still don't have our powers yet."

"Just one word for that," Piper smiled.

"Gramps!" they all yelled. I didn't know who they were calling, but then, the same white light appeared. When it was gone, an old lady – well, not old as my grandma, but close to fifty years old – stood there.

"What is it girls?" the woman asked. Once Paige pointed at us, the women smiled gently.

"Are those…?" she asked the others. They all nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Pamela? Paulina?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes. "Is that you?"

"Yes," I mumbled, trying to recognize the woman. Paulina must have been doing the same thing, since she was looking at the woman from top to bottom.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" she asked sadly.

"Hello?" Piper said. "Erased memories; Of course they don't remember. We just need to get that memory back for them."

"Here, I already wrote a spell," Paige said. They all looked at the paper in her hand, and started chanting:

"_Old memories have been erased  
__The colors turned into black  
__Whenever they see someone from their past  
__Let the memory flow back._"

Once they were done, another light circled us. When it was gone, we stared again at the woman. And once I laid eyes on her, everything was coming back to me. I remembered that once she had held me when I was just a little baby, and she used to rock me in my bed. And also when I was old enough to walk, talk, and understand what was around me, she used to tell me fantasy stories. And the weirdest memory, was that she used to play with me and another kid; my first guess, Paulina.

"You," I said once I finally remembered what I used to call her. "You're gramps. You're our grandmother."

"Yes," Paulina pitched in. "I remember now. You used to read to us stories about witches. You used to help us when mom wasn't home; and you also used to train us in doing potions for future precautions."

"You did?" Piper muttered. "I thought I was the potion girl."

"You are, Piper," Paige muttered with a chuckle.

"Gramps," Paulina and I said at the same time. Gramps pulled us both in a tight hug.

"Hey, guys," Leo – who was apparently Piper's husband – said as he appeared. And again, literally.

"Excuse me," Gramps said. "Can't you see we're having a family moment here?"

"Sorry," Leo apologized. "Just here to say that the Elders say that the twins can have their powers since, well now."

"We have super powers?" Paulina asked as she and I pulled away from gramps.

"I guess that comes with being a witch, genius," I told her with a grin.

"What are they?" Paulina asked, suddenly interested in the super powers thing. "What kind of powers do we have?"

"Now, that's for you girls to find out," gramps said with a smile on her face. "All you have to do is concentrate. But you'll have to do that without me. Bye girls."

Although I didn't want her to leave, Paulina and I stepped aside, and watched as the light appeared, and gramps disappeared in it.

"Who wants to discover their new powers?" Phoebe asked excitedly. Paulina and I laughed, and followed them as we headed to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: **I repeat, all of you Paulina haters, please don;t kill me! But as the story goes on, Paulina isn't the snob of the story anymore... Please Review!


	5. Chapter five: The Magic starts

**Author's note: **Hey again! In this chapter, find out what powers Sam and Paulina have. But the excitment is the part at the end; but you're going to have to read the entire thing, anyway.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom or Charmed; I only own the plot.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter five**_

_**The magic starts**_

_Kitchen, Halliwell Manor. San Francisco, California_

_Sam's POV_

As we headed down the kitchen, Paulina whispered something in my ear, "How are we supposed to be sisters, again?"

I sighed. "It obviously has something to do with having our memories erased from when we were six."

"That really doesn't make sense." Paulina mumbled, mostly to herself.

"Yeah, well, most things don't make sense," I muttered as we entered the kitchen. I sat on one of the chairs, and Phoebe sat beside me. Paulina just explored through the kitchen, while Piper and Paige just stood.

"So, what now?" Paulina asked as she settled with sitting down next to me and Phoebe.

"We try to know what your powers are," Piper said. "For example, Sam, have you ever done something that you have no idea how you did it?"

"Yeah, I got over Paulina being my sister," I replied. Paulina snarled at me. "What? That was for you too."

"Um, okay," Paige said. "Let's see if you have my power, it's like this." She held her hand in front of her, and said, "Spoon." With that, some blue-and-white lights appeared, and a spoon appeared in her hand when the lights disappeared.

"What do you call that?" Paulina asked.

"That was called orbing telekinesis," she answered. "Now you try it Paulina."

Paulina held her hand in front of her, and said, "Banana."

But nothing happened. She tried again, but her hand was still empty.

"Come on," I said, holding my hands up. "There is no way she can make that banana appear –"

I was interrupted when I realized that the banana had appeared in my hand after the light disappeared.

"Sam, you're the one who has the power of orbing telekinesis," Phoebe explained.

"Thank you, captain duh," Paulina said with a frown.

"What?" I asked when I saw the look she was giving me.

"It's just not fair that you get to have powers," she shrugged. She moved her hand in a strange shape, and the weirdest thing happened then. Once her hand moved, the window above the sink flew open.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Telekinesis," Piper said excitedly. "You have Prue's power."

"Who's Prue?" I asked at the mention of the name.

"Prue is, was," Phoebe explained. "our sister. But she was killed almost six years ago by a demon named Shax."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said sympathetically. "That must have been horrible."

"It's okay," Paige reassured me. "We now that she's in a better place now."

"So, what else can we do?" Paulina changed the subject.

"Let's see of you can orb," Piper replied.

"Orb?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Like this," Paige disappeared in the blue-and-white lights. I felt her appear behind me, and she yelled, "Boo!" Paulina and I let out a gasp of shock, and they all laughed.

"I would sure love to learn that," I chuckled.  
"Well, try it," Phoebe said. "Picture yourself… in the living room."

I closed my eyes, and concentrated on the living room. When I opened them, I was there. In the living room, I mean. I heard the others run into the living room, Paige with a smile on her face.

"She has my powers," Paige said excitedly. "Yay!"

"And that was just orbing," Piper explained. "What other powers do you have, Paulina?"

"Hmm," Paulina thought out loud. "I don't know."

"Try doing this," Piper held her hand in front of her, and made a move with them.

"How's that gonna help?" Paulina mumbled, though she did what Piper told her. And he minute she motioned her hand, a vase exploded from behind me. I ducked when the glass was being thrown all over me.

"Jeez, blow my head off, why don't you?" I muttered in shock.

"What was that?" Paulina whispered, looking down at her hands.

"You can blow up things, like Piper," Phoebe explained.

_Awesome, my powers are cooler than Sam's_, I heard Paulina say.

"They are not," I argued. Piper raised her eyebrow, and said, "What?" or at least I thought I heard Paulina say that.

"Paulina says what?" Paulina raised her eyebrow.

Then it hit me. _That maybe we have a telepathic connection_, I thought. I might have been crazy, but when Paulina raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes, I knew I wasn't.

"No way," Paulina said with a grin. She was obviously so excited.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" Paige asked, hoping to get an explanation.

"We can communicate through our thoughts," I explained. "Watch this. Paulina, what are you thinking?" I listened to her thoughts, and then repeated them out loud. "You think this is cool, and that being a Goth stinks." Once I realized what I said, I let out an irritated, "Hey!"

"You wanted to know what I thought," Paulina raised her hands innocently.

"Okay," Phoebe said. "So we now that Sam has orbing telekinesis and astral projection; while Paulina has telekinesis and can blow up stuff. And both of you have a telepathic connection."

"This is beyond cool," Paulina said excitedly. "I feel like a witch princess."

"Oh, brother," I mumbled. This was the thing I hate about Paulina: her girlyness. I let out a shudder at the memory of us actually being twin sisters. And speaking of twin sisters…

"By the way Phoebe," I said. "Can you please change us back to our regular appearance?"

"Yeah, please?" Paulina pleaded.

With a swing of her finger, Phoebe sent white lights towards us, and turned us into our normal appearance.

"Thank you," Paulina sighed as she played with a few strands from her hair.

_In love with yourself much?_ I couldn't help letting the thought cross my mind while I snorted. Paulina – upon hearing this – scowled at me. I gave her a smirk.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"We need to send Paulina home, to tell her parents," Piper explained. "And to send you home to get some rest."

"We'll call Paulina here when we need her at night," Paige continued. "And Sam, you can just orb yourself here without needing a spell."

"Um, okay," I said.

"I can't wait to tell Star," Paulina said excited.

"NO!" the sisters yelled as if Paulina said she was going to commit suicide. "You must not tell anyone about this, Paulina. If you tell one person, then he'll tell another, and so on. If you tell at least one person, you can make a disaster. This is exactly how Prue died."

"Aw, come on, please?" Paulina begged.

"NO!" they shouted again. Paulina folded her arms across her chest and muttered, "So unfair."

"Nobody said it was gonna be fair," Phoebe smirked.

Right then, somebody materialized in the room. We all turned around to look at him, and I gasped when I did.

It was Dark Dan Phantom.

"Oh, _no_," I muttered, mostly to myself.

"Hey, isn't that the demon from last time?" Piper asked.

"That's not a demon," I told them. "That's a –"

"Ghost," Paulina finished off for me. She didn't need to read my mind to find out who he was. All of us in Amity Park could recognize a ghost from miles away. And this was a ghost I would definitely recognize.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see you here, Samantha," he said with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Paige asked confidently; and that was because she didn't know how powerful this ghost is.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," he said before he inhaled a deep breath, and let it out in a ghost wail. He sent Paige and Piper flying, and crashing on the wooden tables. They lied on the floor unconscious, blood streaming down their nose and mouth.

"Leo!" Phoebe yelled before she quickly started chanting,

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda,

Astrid, Helen, Laura and Grace,"

She wasn't able to finish the spell, though, because the next thing, she was pinned to the wall, Dark Dan's hand pressing against her throat.

"Hey, let her go," Paulina motioned her hand, and blew up one of the wooden chairs next to him. He was so shocked that he dropped Phoebe, and stumbled back. I took advantage of the moment, and orbed myself behind him.

"Hey, you," I said before I gave him a good punch in the nose. It didn't appear to hurt anyone – except me, of course. He looked at me with a murderous look on his face. Uh-oh, I was in trouble.

He dug his hand into my throat, and carried me. My legs couldn't reach the floor anymore. He crashed me to the wall, and pressed his hand tighter against my throat. At this position, I felt that I was suffocating.

"It would be a real shame for me to have to kill you," he said, his eyes glowing bright red. Then, a smile crept across his face. "Again." With that, he threw me against window, and I crashed through the glass and tumbled to the floor. The last thing I remember was the blue-and-white lights, and then Paulina and Leo were running towards me and the others.

* * *

**A/N: **So, there it is! Dark Dan can be freaky sometimes, especially in this story!

Anyway, Review please!


	6. Chapter six: Calling in Danny Phantom

**Author's note: **the hero has arrived here! obviously, from the name of the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom or Charmed, unfortunatly. I wish I did :(

* * *

_**Chapter six**_

_**Calling in Danny Phantom**_

_Living room, Halliwell Manor. San Francisco, California_

_Sam's POV_

I woke up in pain. When my eyelids fluttered open, Paulina, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo were all around me.

"Sam?" Phoebe asked. "Sam, are you okay?"

I groaned. I moved my head and sat up. I had a killer headache. "I guess if you call a headache okay, then yeah," I replied, rubbing the back of my head. They all let out a sigh of relief.

"How did you guys do that, anyway?" I asked when they helped me to my feet. "About healing me, I mean?"

"We have a white lighter," Phoebe easily explained. "Leo. Oh, and since he's a white lighter, he can heal people."

"Well that's cool," my head was still aching that I had no idea what was coming out of my mouth.

"Sam, are you drunk or something?" Paulina raised her eyebrow at me.

"It can take a while to get used to the effects that come after healing," Paige said.

"Who was that guy, anyway?" Phoebe asked. "He sure leaves marks." She rubbed her throat, and I noticed red marks around her neck.

I took a deep breath. "His name is Dan Phantom. He –"

"Wait," Paulina cut me off. "Dan Phantom? As in Danny Phantom? That was Danny?"

"What? No, no," I quickly assured her, even though he was Danny – future evil Danny anyway. "He's well; it's actually complicated at the moment. Long story short, he is Danny Phantom – technically future evil Danny Phantom – and the good Danny – who is my best friend – had been trying to get rid of him once we discovered he had found a way to come back here. And I guess he was after witches, not ghosts."

The Halliwells eyes almost fell out of their sockets – especially Paulina.

"Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton?" Paulina asked. "I can't believe it."

I folded my arms across my chest and raised my eyebrows at Paulina. "Oh, like you didn't know it."

"Can't I be innocent for at least one second?" she asked. "But I really didn't now Dark Dan was Danny."

"What do you think we should do about this ghost?" Paige asked.

"You wanna know what I think?" Piper pitched in. "I think we should get this Danny Phantom, since Sam knows him and all. He might actually help us."

"Ooh, let me get my makeup kit," Paulina grinned.

"For what?" Phoebe said, giggling a little.

"She has a crush on him," I muttered to her, even though I was gagging inside.

"So?" she raised her eyebrow at me. I narrowed my eyes, and said, "So, aren't you even gonna deny it?" she shook her head and said, "Nope," popping her lips on the letter P. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just go," Phoebe said, heading towards the attic. We all followed.

"Now, we'll send Paulina home by a spell," Phoebe explained. "Now Sam, all you have to do is concentrate. Focus your energy on being back at your house, say… in your room."

I did as she said. I pictured my room in my head, and concentrated. When the blue-and-white lights appeared, I grinned and waved my hand at them.

_Sam's bedroom, Manson mansion. Amity Park, Indiana_

_Sam's POV_

The lights disappeared from around me, and I was in my room again. My plan was that I had to go find Danny, and tell him about Dark Dan. And the witch thing, of course. But I wasn't sure about Tucker, though. He might ask me to use a spell and hypnotize girls and make them fall for him. I shuddered at the thought.

I snatched the phone off my drawer, and dialed Danny's number. It started ringing a few times, and then it was sent to voicemail. I tried calling again, but all the calls were sent to voicemail. He must be in a fight with a ghost, or maybe just too lazy to pick up the phone. Then I had an idea.

I orbed myself back to the Halliwell Manor.

_Living room, Halliwell Manor. San Francisco, California._

_Sam's POV_

I appeared in the living room at the Halliwell's Manor. Paulina had been standing in front of the television; once she caught a glimpse of me orbing in, she gasped in shock.

"Damn it, Sam," she said, laying a hand on her beating heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, but I can't ring some chains to warn you about my presence," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, Sam," Phoebe greeted when she entered the room. "Weren't you just here a minute ago?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," I apologized.

"I thought you were gonna bring Danny Phantom," Paulina said as she bumped on the couch.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here," I started explaining. "He's not answering his cell phone, and I don't know where he is. So I was kinda wondering, do you guys have a map?"

"Um, I guess," Phoebe ran into the kitchen, and got back two minutes later with a map in her hands. She handed it over to me. "Here you go."

I took the map from her, and put it down on the table. Now all I needed was a magical crystal.

Paulina, who had heard my thoughts, said, "I think I saw one in the attic."

I nodded, and quickly orbed myself in the attic. I got one of the crystals that was tied like a necklace, and orbed myself back into the living room.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked, coming in the room with a little boy between her arms.

I ignored her. I sat on my knees, and got out Danny's house keys from my pocket. I held the keys and the crystal necklace from the top, and moved them on top of the map. The crystal beamed, and circled itself around the map without needing my help to do so. It circled the map a few more times, before it suddenly froze on spot in Amity on the map.

"Well, that's a smart move for a new witch," I heard Phoebe murmur when she came in. I looked over to where the crystal was pointing, and realized that the spot was an old temple at the end of Amity Park. Nobody had ever been to that place, and I guess Danny was over there either with a girl – shudder – or fighting a ghost. Yeah, I'd go with fighting a ghost.

"He's at the old temple?" Paulina asked, clearly hearing my thoughts.

"Apparently," I agreed, getting up.

"Are you gonna go get him?" Piper raised her eyebrows. I nodded, and then, remembering Paulina, I turned to her and said, "By the way, what are you still doing here? I thought the others said they were gonna send you home."

"Turns out there's another person in this family who's more stubborn than Piper," Phoebe muttered to me. And earning a big, "Hey, I heard that!" from Piper.

"It is true," she insisted. "Remember when she was afraid of letting Chris and Wyatt out in the real world?"

"I'm right here, Phoebe," she warned.

"Are you guys always like this?" I whispered to Paige. She shrugged, "Most of the time."

"Okay, I'll leave you guys right now," I told them. "And come back tonight when I get Danny."

They nodded, and everybody completed what they were doing before I had come. I focused on the temple, and orbed myself there.

_Old Temple. Amity Park, Indiana_

_Sam's POV_

I stood in front of the old-looking temple. It wasn't really a temple; it was sort of like a huge room in a palace. I walked up the front stairs, and into the building. I didn't expect to immediately find Danny, but that's what I did. I heard a loud _bang _coming from inside. I walked through the large hall, and into a large, empty room.

"Danny?" I called out. No answer. I walked deeper into the room. I tried calling out for him again, but this time, the answer was a smash on the floor.

I ran towards the noise, and found Danny fighting an unfamiliar ghost. But he wasn't even glowing. Then I understood.

Danny wasn't fighting a ghost, he was fighting a demon.

"Danny!" I yelled when the demon crashed him to the stone hard floor.

"Sam," he choked out. "The thermos." He pointed to the end of the room. I quickly ran and got the thermos. I didn't know if it can suck in demons, but it was worth a try.

I held the thermos in both my hands in front of me, and waited for it to suck in the demon. But nothing happened.

"Either that's not a ghost, or you need a new thermos," I told him when it didn't work. I banged it a few times, while Danny, well, Danny was trying to keep a knife from pressing into his chest.

At the site of the blade, I acted without thinking. I found myself running towards the demon and Danny. And I threw myself on the demon, and pulled him to the floor away from Danny.

"Leave him alone," I grumbled. He still had the knife, so I was doing my best to get it away from him. I was on top oh him at first, but suddenly, he pushed me aside and lied on top of me, snatching away the knife.

"Say good night, witch," he whispered in my ear. He pulled back his arm, and was ready to launch the knife at my face, when Danny held his arm and threw him back to the wall. He didn't have time to help me up, though. Because the demon was up on his feet in a flash, and had Danny pinned to the wall, his hand on Danny's throat.

"Danny," I tried to get up, but I was wobbly from the fall.

"This is the end, Phantom," I heard the demon say. He stretched hid arm behind him, and was about to sink the knife into Danny chest when I got up, held my hand in front of me, and said, "Knife."

The knife appeared in my hand, and the demon was shocked. He dropped Danny on the floor, and turned towards me.

"A charmed one," he whispered. I didn't leave him free for long. I quickly ran towards him, and sank the knife into his stomach. He let out a scream, and a fire appeared in his chest. I quickly let go of him, and watched as he burned and disappeared.

"Sam?" Danny ran towards me, changing back to his human form. "Sam, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I assured him. "I'm fine. But Danny, we need to talk."

"How did you do that?" he asked, ignoring my demand. "How did you quickly take away the knife from him like that?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk about," I informed him. I took his hands in mine, and focused on the Halliwell Manor. "Come on, I need to show you something."

The blue-and-white lights appeared, and we disappeared from the temple.

_Hallway, Halliwell Manor. San Francisco, California._

_Sam's POV_

We reappeared in the hallway of the Manor. Paulina happened to be walking by with a tray in her hands. Once we orbed in front of her, she dropped the tray.

"Jeez, Sam, stop doing that," she growled, balancing herself on one of the tables.

"Paulina?" Danny asked in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing here? And how did we get here anyway?"

I took a deep breath. "Listen, Danny, some weird things are going on…"

"Sam, are you okay?" he asked when I didn't continue.

"I see you brought him," Phoebe said, entering the hall. Piper joined, coming out of Wyatt's and Chris's room. Paige just orbed herself next to Paulina.

"Sam," Danny asked with wide eyes. "What's going on here?"

* * *

**A/N: **Ooh, what's gonna happen next?? Wait and see! Please Review!


	7. Chapter seven: Sister Bonding

**Author's Note: **OKay, as I said before, I know some of you don't like Paulina, but in this chapter, she's not the snob she usually is!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom or Charmed, unfortunatly...

* * *

_**Chapter seven**_

_**Sister bonding**_

_Living room, Halliwell Manor. San Francisco, California._

_Sam's POV_

"So," Danny said, taking a deep breath. "You're saying that the reason why you don't remember anything from your past is because you had your memory erased. And also to keep the secret about you being a witch safe."

"That's right," I said.

"And you and Paulina are… sisters," he said hesitantly, like he couldn't believe it.

"Twin sisters," Paulina and I automatically corrected.

"Right," he went on. "And you have three other sisters, and together you create the Power of Five, and together you defend this place from demon attacks?"

"We still haven't gone to the saving this place part," Paulina said.

"Wait, why are you telling me this?" Danny asked me, his eyebrows rose.

"Well, number one is because I can trust you with anything," I easily replied. "And number two, is because Dark Dan attacked this morning."

"What?" Danny shot up from the chair he was sitting on. "When did he attack? Why did he attack?"

"Whoa, Danny, calm down," I raised my arms, palms up. "It's okay. We're okay." That was a lie, of course. He had hurt me and the others, except Paulina. "He didn't hurt anyone."

"He only didn't hurt me," Paulina muttered. Phoebe elbowed her on the shoulder.

"What did he do?" Danny asked again. "Why did he attack _you_?"

"I'll give you a hint," Piper said as she stuffed food into her son's mouth. "You are the super hero; Sam is kinda like the side-kick. He might need to take something to make you stop fighting."

"But didn't he say that he was surprised to see Sam here?" Paige pointed out. "And he didn't attack her right away, remember?"

"Then what was he doing here?" Phoebe mumbled, mostly to herself.

"Should we search The Book?" Piper asked.

"Already on it," Paige declared before she disappeared in the blue-and-white lights; clearly going up to the attic.

"What are we gonna do now?" Paulina asked. "Wait till he attacks again?"

"No," Danny started, moving into leader mode. "We are going to look for him. Now, I better go tell my parents that I'm staying over at Sam's tonight."

"Why?" Piper asked as she wiped Chris's face.

"Do you want me to help you guys or not?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"Ignore her, just go," I told him. He closed his eyes, and thought, "Goin' ghost." Then, the two rings circled him, and he was in ghost form. When he opened his eyes, instead of sky blue, they were emerald green. His hair was snow white, and he was wearing his black-and-silver jumpsuit.

"See you later," he said before he went intangible and sank down the floor. I heard Paulina sigh, "Ahh."

Piper, Phoebe and I raised one of our eyebrows at her.

"What?"

"You really should focus on someone other than Sam's boyfriend," Phoebe explained.

"He is not my boyfriend," I snarled. Phoebe shrugged, "Okay, whatever you say."

Paige came down the stairs. "Find anything?" Piper asked.

"Nope, nothing in The Book says anything about ghosts," she sighed. She bumped on the couch next to me and Paulina. "But," she went on. "I did find this." She held her hand in front of her, and said, "Dress." The blue-and-white lights appeared, and a black dress appeared in her hand.

"Prue's old dress?" Phoebe raised her eyebrow. "That dress is ages old."

"True," she handed the dress over to me. "But it suits Sam."

"Me?" I half chuckled. "Seriously you guys, I don't wear dresses. It won't even fit me."

"But its black," Paulina grinned evilly. "Come on, just try it on."

They all gave me puppy-dog pouts, and I had to give in. "Fine, alright, I'll try it on. You guys owe me big time for this."

I went up the stairs, and they followed. I entered the bathroom, and they waited outside. I undressed, and wore the black dress. It reached the top of my knees, and had a few silver threads tingling from it. The sleeves slim and shoulder-length, and other silver threads covered the dress. I must admit, this was a beautiful dress. I heard impatient foots stomping on the floor, and Paulina was yelling at me in her thoughts, _Come on out already!_

_Alright, I'm coming, _I told her. I took a deep breath, checked myself one more time in the mirror, and opened the bathroom door. "Honestly, how stupid do I look?" their mouths dropped open, and they grinned.

"Sam, you look adorable," Phoebe smiled softly.

"_Adorable_?" Paulina raised her eyebrow. "Honey, I believe the term is _stunning_."

I put my hands on my hips, and raised my eyebrow at her. "What? Are you jealous?"

"No!" she replied quickly – too quickly, though. "I-I mean, I can't be jealous; I'm the most popular girl in all of Casper High."

"Whatever," I murmured. "I'm gonna go change now, if you don't mind."

I entered the bathroom again, and changed into my clothes. When I got out, the others were all downstairs, doing whatever they were doing before. Sam went over to the couch and sat next to Paulina. We sat in silence, and Paulina was randomly searching through the channels.

"I know you like him," she suddenly whispered.

"What?" I was startled to hear her speak. A grin spread across her face. She closed the TV, set the remote on the table, and grinned at me.

"I was talking about Danny," she explained. "I know you like him."

"Everybody knows we're best friends, so of course I like him," I stammered. "As a friend, I mean."

She shook her head. "That's not what I meant. I meant that you liked him more than just a friend."

I felt myself blush five different shades of red. Paulina must have seen it, since she got off the couch, and raised her hands in triumph, "Ha! I knew it! I so knew it!"

"Shut up, shut up!" I yelled, dragging her down on the couch. "No one but you and Tucker know this now, and I am begging you, please don't tell him."

"What kind of sister would I be if I didn't tell him?" she asked excitedly.

"Um, a normal one!" I was laughing along with her. "Come on, Paulina! Sisters don't tell the others' secret crushes about their secret crush; they keep the secret crush a secret!"

"I can't do that, Sam," she shook her head.

"Why not?" I found myself yelling.

"Because I have no idea what you just said," Paulina laughed. And surprisingly, I found myself laughing along with her. When you really give Paulina a chance, she's not the bitch she usually is; and I'm glad I discovered that about her.

"I'm really starting to know you better," Paulina said after all the laughing. "And surprisingly, I'm starting to like you, Goth."

I grinned. "Sam here, Miss Popularity."

We let out a few more giggles.

"Who would have thought?" Paulina muttered. She got me confused there, so I said, "What?"

She looked at me then. "Who would have thought that both of us would bond together like this?"

"Definitely not me," I chuckled. She elbowed me in the shoulder, and we stood in comfortable silence.

"But I'm definitely glad someone did," I told her softly. She pulled her arms around me, and we hugged like best friends since kindergarten.

When we pulled away from each other, she said, "But mention any of this to my friends there'll be a reunion between my foot and your ass, okay?"

"Whatever you say," I assured her, and I really meant it.

"Sam, Paulina?" we heard Piper call from the kitchen. "A little help here, please?"

We went to the kitchen. Piper, Phoebe and Paige were all lifting a huge box out of the freezer – a heavy one, obviously – or at least trying to get out the box. They quickly went over to them, and helped them until they got the box out and set it on the kitchen table.

"Okay, what the hell is this?" I asked as I examined the box. "And what was it doing in the freezer?"

"Well, I had made some food for some kind of reunion in Magic School," Piper explained. "And when I told a certain someone to keep it cold and a certain someone put it in the damn freezer." She was eyeing Paige each time she said 'a certain someone'.

"Whatever," Paige murmured. She clicked her fingers, and said, "To Magic School." The blue-and-white lights appeared and the box disappeared.

"Wait, shouldn't you have just done that when it was in the freezer?" Paulina raised her eyebrow. Piper slapped her forehead with her hand, as if calling herself an idiot.

"Well, what happened is in the past," Phoebe simply shrugged, though she seemed annoyed as well.

After a few minutes of just hanging out in the kitchen, Danny appeared. He switched back to human form, and sat next to me on one of the kitchen chairs.

"I told my parents I'll be staying at your house," he started. "But they said they would have to call me every once in a while. What will your parents say?"

"Already on it," Paige said as she orbed out of the kitchen.

"She'll go tell them about you," I explained when he had a puzzled expression on his face. "She has the same powers as me: orbing telekinesis and astral projection."

"Speaking of which," he turned to Piper, Paulina and Phoebe. "What are your powers?"

"Well," Paulina started, as I knew she would. "I can do this." She moved her hands, and destroyed one of the glass cups. "Hey!" Piper said, irritated. "Those glass cups aren't cheap, y'know."

She ignored her. "And I can also do this." She moved her arm, and the window above the sink smashed open. "Cool, huh?" I rolled my eyes as she stared at her nails.

"I can blow up things like Paulina," Piper explained. "And I can also freeze them. For example, Sam, pass me that banana." I threw the banana at her, and with a move of her hands, the banana froze in midair. "And, to blow it up." She moved her hands again, and the banana exploded.

"As for me," Phoebe pitched in. "I can levitate. I can't really show you how right now, though. And I can also have premonition when touching something that has a certain person's aura around it. And I'm also an empath."

"An... empath?" Paulina echoed, clearly not understanding the unfamiliar word. "What's that?"

"It means that I can feel people's feelings like they're my own," Phoebe explained. "Both physically and emotionally." She walked over to me, covered her hand on my ear, and whispered in my ear, "You like Danny more than a friend, dontcha?"

I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks, and I blushed fiercely.

"Ooh, I so knew it," Phoebe raised her hands up in the air.

"Knew what?" Danny asked, confused.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I replied quickly and gave Phoebe a threatening look. "Just girl-sister stuff."

Danny raised his eyebrow. But before he can say anything else, Paige orbed into the kitchen, panting.

"You guys," she gasped. I noticed a few cuts on her face, and bruises all over her arm. "There's been an attack at Magic School. A big one."

* * *

**A/N: **That's it here! Please Review! ~


	8. Chapter eight: Darkness and Stars

**Author's Note: **Who's the attacker??? Hm, find out here!

**Disclaimer: **Let's see, I own the plot, but I don't own Danny Phantom or Charmed.

* * *

_**Chapter eight**_

_**Darkness and Stars**_

_Front room, Magic School._

_Sam's POV_

We all quickly ran through the halls of the famous Magic School, until we stopped in a huge room. The room was so messed up, books, papers, wood, furniture were thrown all over the place. A few people dressed in long white robes were all over the place. They were Elders, I was informed. Leo ran ahead of us and went over to one of the Elders.

"What happened here?" he asked the Elder.

"Leo, something is after us," the Elder explained. "Some kind of demon attacked us, said he was looking for something to be able to suck a witch's life out of him/her. And succeeding to get their powers too."

"Did he find it?" Leo asked.

"Yes, unfortunately," the Elder sighed. "He was too powerful, we couldn't stop him. Even Paige tried to help, but you saw what the demon did to her."

It was true, Paige had tried to help. They had sent her back to us to get us for help. She had had cuts and bruises galore; the demon had a pretty good job on hurting her. We had waited just a few minutes for Leo to heal her before we raced here.

"What did this demon look like?" Phoebe asked.

"White hair, weird clothing, red eyes," the Elder replied. "He was also able to go invisible and intangible; and he let out a few horrible cries.

"Dark Dan," Danny and I said at the exact same time once we recognized the appearance.

"Who?" the Elder asked us.

"The person you fought with wasn't a demon," I told them. "It was a ghost; it was Dark Dan."

"You mean the one who attacked us earlier this morning?" Paulina asked as she remembered.

"But why would he want stuff to kill witches?" Danny asked, mostly to himself. "I thought he was after ghosts; that's all he's ever after."

"I don't know, he changed his mind or something?" Piper shrugged.

"Whatever that thing is," the Elder went on anyway. "I want him vanquished. You must get rid of him before he attacks anymore witches."

"Will do," Phoebe said. "We could stay and help clean up this mess if you'd like."

"No, we can take care of this mess," the Elder said. "You go find a way to get rid of this demon."

"Ghost," we all automatically corrected.

"I don't care, just do it," the Elder said one last time before he headed to the others to help them.

"Let's go," Leo said, springing into action. The blue-and-white lights appeared around us, and we were back in the kitchen at the Halliwell Manor.

_Kitchen, Halliwell Manor. San Francisco, California_

_Sam's POV_

We all walked out of the kitchen and ran up to the attic.

"We should make potions, write more spells," Phoebe said as she walked over to the Book of Shadows. "Piper, you make the potions, Paige and I will make the spells. Leo, you go see if you can get anymore information from the Elders." Leo nodded, and orbed out.

"What about us?" Paulina asked, wanting to join the fun. "What do we get to do?"

"You are still beginners," Phoebe said as she flipped through the pages. "Just leave the hard work for us, and relax."

"I don't think you can relax in this atmosphere," I grumbled, but walked downstairs with the others anyway.

"It's getting late," Piper said as she got out of the kitchen. "Paulina, Sam, there's a guest room upstairs. And Danny, there's a couch here, if you don't mind."

"No, its okay, I'm used to couches," Danny reassured her.

"To get rid of the pressure, I'll go take a shower," I informed them. I went upstairs, and went into the guest room. The room was big and friendly-looking, with light blue wallpaper. It had its own private bathroom, and I noticed a closet. I walked over to the closet, and found a piece of paper on it.

_Dear Sam, _it read. _I overheard your shower thing, so I put some of Prue's old clothes here. Love, Phoebe. _

I opened the closet, and found a lot of tops, pants, dresses, skirts, and a lot of more outfits. I settled with dark purple top and black skinny jeans. I went into the bathroom, and realized there were already bottles of shampoo, conditioner and body gel. Wow, Phoebe sure knows how to make someone feel at home.

I opened the hot water, undressed, and slipped my body into the tub. I was thinking of a fast shower. I was already done with my hair and my body, and just stood under the soothing water for a few more minutes.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the light closed. I opened my eyes, and realized it was so dark in here. I closed the water, and stepped out of the tub. I caught the towel from the handle and wrapped it around my body. I tried to find the light switch, but it was too dark in here. I moved my hands ahead of me, and tried to feel the light switch. Once I got closer to the door – the light switch was next to the door – I heard some strange noise.

I looked around me at the dark room. Once I stared at the ceiling, I saw a dark shadow moving from here to there. The shadows stopped in the middle, and call me crazy, but I thought I saw red orbs staring at me. The shadow suddenly lunged at me, and I let out a scream.

I fell to the ground, and felt it scratch my face with sharp claws. I let out another scream of pain.

The clawing suddenly stopped, and I heard the door twitch. The door flew open, and Danny Phantom entered. The shadow didn't waste its time fighting Danny. Once he had come in, the shadow disappeared.

I got to my feet while Danny was changing back to human form. I let out a moan when I touched my face. Danny turned around and helped me balance myself.

"Sam, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

"What was that?" he asked, staring where the shadow had just been. I shook my head and said, "I don't know, maybe Dark Dan."

"I won't let him hurt you," Danny said softly as he looked at me.

I smiled. "He won't be able to hurt me; I'm a witch now, remember?" we let out a few giggles. And then, remembering I was in a towel, I said, "Uh, Danny, can you please get out?"

Thank God I hadn't turned on the light. Danny looked at me from head to toe, but stopped once he realized I was still in a towel.

"Right," he stopped himself from going any further down my chest. "I'll be going now."

He went out; I closed the door behind him, and turned on the light.

I wasted no more time in getting in again, I just pulled on a white robe that was hanging there, dressed in it, and wrapped a towel on both sides of my neck. I went into the room, drying my hair with the towel. I dressed into the purple top and jeans, and went back into the bathroom to blow-dry my hair.

Wow, for a second there I thought I sounded like Paulina.

Once I was done, I went back downstairs to find Paulina and Danny watching TV on the couch. Paulina whispered something in Danny's ear, which made him blush. I read Paulina's thoughts to figure out what she said, and was shocked to find out what it was.

_You're hot, Danny Phantom, I must admit. _

No. _No_. She was flirting with him, even though she knows I like him. Hell, not like him love him. How could she?

_How could you?_ I cried in my thoughts out for her. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Paulina heard the thought that was directed to her, and quickly looked at me. Before she could say anything, I shook my head and orbed out of the room.

I didn't know where I orbed to; all I know was that all I wanted to do was get out of there. I also thought about stars. And it must have made sense since I appeared on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. The stars were twinkling in the dark blue sky.

I went over to the edge of the bridge, and sat. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around them.

I felt a cold chill. I knew what that was.

"Danny, I know its you," I said. I looked next to me when he turned visible and sat down next to me.

"Hey, Sam," he said.

"Hey," I said, avoiding his eyes.

We stood in silence for a moment. When Danny said, looking directly into my eyes, "Sam, are you okay?"

"I really don't know Danny," I answered, looking out into space ahead of me. "Maybe I'm fine. This is just sudden for me, is all."

"Oh, okay," he said, and stared with me at the stars. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

"Mm," I agreed. I stared into his blue emerald eyes. It was then when I got lost in them. He suddenly became self-conscious, realized that I was gazing at him, and said, "What?"

"Nothing," I said, smiling softly. "It's just that, you've supported me so much through this whole crazy world, and I just wanna say, thanks for being such a good friend."

He smiled softly at me, and said, "Its okay. You're a great friend too Sam, don't forget that."

"Yeah, friend," I was slightly disappointed, but I was cheered when Danny held me between his arms and gave me a hug.

"Everything's gonna be okay," he promised through my hair.

"Yeah," I agreed. We let go of each other, and stared one more time at the stars before I orbed us out of here.

* * *

**A/N: **Two words: Please Review!


	9. Chapter nine: Bailing out? So Paulina

**Author's note: **Hey everybody! For all of you who hate Paulina, its okay if you hate her in this chapter! :(

**Disclaimer: **Damn, why don't I own Danny Phantom or Charmed?

* * *

_**Chapter nine**_

_**Bailing out? That is so Paulina**_

_Living room, Halliwell Manor. San Francisco California_

_Sam's POV_

We orbed back into the living room. Paulina was no longer on the couch. Piper entered the room, and said, "Hey guys. Sam, Paulina's in the guest room. I think you guys should get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'm going," I said, going up the stairs. "'Night."

"Goodnight," Danny said as he bumped on the couch. I walked up the stairs till I reached the quest room. I pushed the door open, and entered it. Paulina was on the bed, reading some kind of magazine.

"Sam," Paulina quickly pushed away the magazine, and sat up straight in the bed. "Listen, Sam, I'm sorry, okay? I guess I got carried away –"

"What were you thinking Paulina?" I said, cutting her off midsentence. "You knew I liked him, how could you do that to me?"

"Sam, I already told you I'm sorry," she apologized again. "What else do you want me to do?"

"Well," I went over and sat on the bed. "You could start with telling him you didn't mean it."

"What? I can't just go embarrass myself in front of him like that."

"Yeah, just what I thought from miss Popularity," I said, shaking my head and looking away from her.

"Hey, it's not my fault he's hot," Paulina mumbled to me.

"Hey, that's my best friend you're talking about," I warned, jabbing a finger into her face.

"Don't you point at me that way," she shoved my hand away. "And how are you best friends if you like him?"

"We just are," I got up and stood at the edge of the bed, Paulina did the same too, on her edge.

"That's not an answer," she said. "Get yourself together, Sam, and open your eyes. He likes somebody else, and you just need to move on."

"It is absolutely none of your stinking business," I warned her rudely, walking across the bed towards her. "You mind your own business and butt out."

We were about to yell, when we heard the door open.

"Uh, girls, is everything alright in here?" Danny asked, peaking his head in.

"Yes, everything is fine," I faked a smile at him. "Just sister talk."

"Um, okay," he raised his eyebrow.

"Actually, there's something Sam needs to tell you," Paulina said with an evil grin on his face. "She actually –"

I slammed my hand on her mouth, and pushed her down to the bed.

"Can you excuse us Danny?" I asked politely.

"Are you sure –" Danny started, but I cut him off, yelling, "Out!" he quickly got out and shut the door behind him.

"What were you thinking then?" I turned back to Paulina. "Are you crazy? Have you lost your mind?"

"I don't think the problem's with me," she said, getting up and standing in front of me. "The problem is that you are too much of a coward to say anything."

"I thought I told you," I said through clenched teeth, shifting into a crouch position. "To butt out." And with that, I lunged myself at her. We crashed on the bed, and we kept on pulling each other's hairs.

"You never changed," I muttered as gave her a punch in the shoulder. "You'll always be Miss-snobby-cheerleader-bitchy Paulina Sanchez."

With that, she got on top of me, and sent us both to the ground.

"Who are you to call me that?" She snarled.

"This is coming from your so called twin sister," I growled. We pulled in each other's hair, and got up, not letting go.

"Let go of my hair," Paulina growled.

"Oh, boohoo, you and your precious hair," I scowled, letting her go as she let me.

"Girls, are you sure you're okay?" Danny asked, standing in the doorway again.

"OUT!" Paulina and I yelled at the same time. When Danny didn't take the threat, Paulina moved her arm and slammed the door shut in his face.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," I said through clenched teeth.

"True, but I can do this," she held the salad bowl she was eating from, and dumped it all in my face.

"You did not just do that," I growled as I lifted one of the lettuces that had found its way under my shirt and into my bra. She smiled with triumph. I got the juice she was drinking off the bed-side table, and dumped it in her hair.

"How's that for shiny hair?" I asked with a grin. She tried clearing the juice from her hair, and failing miserably. She just settled with lunging herself at me, and slamming us to the floor. We rolled all over the floor, knocking down one of the glass vases.

"Did I just hear a vase break?" we heard Piper yell from downstairs. Paulina and I couldn't take it anymore. We let go of each other and laughed hysterically.

Once we cooled down, I said, "What are we doing?"

"Exactly what most sisters do on TV," Paulina explained. "Fighting one of our stupid fights."

"Well, I'm ready to stop if you are," I grinned at her.

"Friends?" she asked friendly.

"Well, we are sisters," I told her. We reached for each other, and hugged in a friendly way. We let go of each other, and heard an explosion. We quickly got up, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Danny and Piper were standing by the kitchen table, and big bowl on it.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked as I stood next to Danny and looking inside the bowl.

"Just making some potions," Piper replied. She put the liquid in small bottles, and locked them with a stopper.

"Isn't this cool?" Danny whispered to me as he helped cover the small bottles with the stoppers.

"Yeah," I said. Phoebe entered the kitchen with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Okay you guys," she said. "We'll use the Power of Three spell, and we'll see if it works better with the Power of five."

"And we're gonna have to watch our backs," Paige said, orbing in. "We found out that Dark Dan had some help with demons."

"Demons?" Paulina asked, confused.

"Does anyone of you know how to fight?" Phoebe asked us.

"Um, I guess I've earned some skills from all the ghosts I've fought with Danny," I replied.

"Wait, fighting?" Paulina said in the same confused tone.

"Yes, what did you expect?" Piper shrugged. "We are witches, after all."

"Yes, but this is supposed to be fun," Paulina argued. "This is supposed to be like a fairytale; Not a boxing rank."

"I guess we're not that kind of fairytale," Paige shrugged.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this," she shook her head. She headed out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Paulina," I called out as we all followed her. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," she turned around and looked at us. "That I'm not going to participate in this fight. I'm sorry, but that's just not what I do."

"Paulina-the-normal-girl doesn't," I said. "But Paulina the witch does."

"No, she doesn't," she argued. "This is supposed to be fun, you guys. Not this; I just can't do this."

"Yes you can," I walked up to her. "Please Paulina, I believe in you."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I didn't choose this."

"Nobody chose this," I yelled. "You think I got used to the idea of being adopted? But that's just the way we are Paulina. It was destined for us to do this."

"I'm sorry," she whispered apologetically. "But it's not my fault."

She turned around made her way to the door.

"Paulina," I said one more time, but all she did was just say, "I am sorry," she opened the door, and got out of the Manor. I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe that Paulina was actually bailing on us the moment we need her most.

"I can't believe this," Phoebe muttered under her breath. I shook my head in disbelief. _How could you? _I yelled at her in my thoughts. _Why are you doing this to us?_

_I said I was sorry, _I heard her reply. _But it's not my fault._

_Paulina, what are you saying? _I asked. But I got no reply. _Paulina? Paulina, stop ignoring me, please. Paulina. _

I just gave up. I turned back to them, and said, "We don't need her, anyway. Let's just do what we were just doing."

I went back into the kitchen, and the others followed.

"What else do we need for the potion, Piper?" Danny asked.

Piper searched through the ingredients she had lying around. "Well," she started. "Everything's here, but we do need onion."

"Onion?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"What?" Piper shrugged. "Who's the potion maker here?"

"Alright, I'll go get it," I volunteered. "Is there a supermarket near here?"

"Yeah, there's one across the street," Paige replied. I sighed, and headed to the door. I went outside, and went over to the supermarket across the street. I searched through the shelves, until I found some onions. I went over to the guys at the cashier.

"Hey, weren't you here just a moment ago?" he said as he studied me.

"No," I said, folding my arms across my chest. "That was my sister. Now can I have these onions, please?"

He told me the price, and I paid him the money. I took the bag from him, and left through the door. I walked on the sidewalk, not quite ready to go back home – if you call the Halliwell Manor home yet.

I suddenly felt a cool chill run through my body.

"Danny, you can come out now," I said automatically. I waited, but he didn't come visible. "Danny?" I turned around. I felt the chill again.

"Oh, I'm Danny alright," a deep voice said. I quickly whirled around, and Dark Dan was standing in front of me. And it was suddenly hard to breathe.

"Dark Dan," the words escaped through my mouth.

"Yes, that's what they call me," he said, taking two steps towards me with an evil grin on his face.

"What do you want?" I said confidently.

"What I've always wanted," he shrugged. "Power, power, and more power."

With that, his hands turned into fists, and he lunged himself at me. He sent us crashing to the floor.

"And you have that power," he whispered in my ear. "And I intend to get it."

Before he can do anything else, I kicked my knee into his stomach, and quickly got up.

"That's too bad," I told him. "'Cause you're not gonna get it."

"I wouldn't count on that, witch," he grinned. He took a deep breath, and let it out in a ghost wail. He sent me crashing to the hard stone floor. I covered my ears from the horrible noise. When he was done, I tried to get up. I was halfway on my legs, when he hit me with something on my head. Something really hard. I crashed down on the pavement, and everything went black.

_Attic, Halliwell Manor. San Francisco, California_

_Phoebe's POV_

Paige, Piper, Danny and I waited for Sam in the attic. She was really late for someone who was going to bring some onions from a market across the street.

As if reading my mind, Paige said, "What is taking Sam so long?"

"I don't know," Piper said. "Maybe the cashier guy is hitting on her or something."

I heard Danny growl. And I sensed a little bit of jealousy running through his emotions. The thing Sam doesn't know is that she's not the only one in love with her best friend.

"Either way," I said, trying to calm Danny down, because I felt he might snap any moment. "She's gonna come soon, you guys."

I saw Danny get something out of his pocket. I walked closer to him, and saw that he was holding a picture of him and Sam.

"Nice picture," I commented. He smiled at me, and looked back at the picture.

"May I see it?" I asked, holding my hand out for the photo. He handed it over to me. And once the paper touched my skin, I felt a premonition coming up. My eyes closed.

_**Premonition:**_

_I saw Sam making her way back to the Halliwell Manor. Then, the felt a cold chill slipping through her body. She turned around, and called out, "Danny?"_

_No one answered. But suddenly, a dark, big figure appeared behind her. _

_"Oh, I'm Danny alright," the figure said. The sound of his voice made Sam quickly turn around startled. _

_"What do you want?" Sam asked him confidently. The figure said something, and then he knocked Sam on the floor. He whispered something in her ear, which made her gasp._

_She kicked her knee into his stomach, and quickly got up._

_"Too bad, 'cause you're not gonna get it," Sam said. The figure took a deep breath, and let it out in a disturbing cry. Sam fell to the floor, covering her ears with her hands. Once the figure was done, she tried getting up._

_The figure snatched a crowbar from the ground, and hit her really hard on the head. She stumbled to the ground, unconscious. The figure carried her. And from a little moonlight, I figured out who he was._

_It was Dark Dan. _

_**End of premonition.**_

I almost forgot how to breathe after that premonition. I tumbled to the ground, and the picture fell next to me. The others quickly ran towards me.

"What happened?" Piper asked. "What did you see?"

I was still out of breath, and I was panting. "Sam," I was able to gasp.

"What about her?" Danny asked.

I looked at him apologetically. "Dark Dan's got her."

* * *

**A/N: **Ooh, excitment! Review please, ok???


	10. Chapter ten: He's gonna do what!

**Author's note: **Paulina returns, and Dark Dan is evil. You get the idea.

**Disclaimer: **Why oh why don't I own Danny Phantom or Charmed?

* * *

_**Chapter ten**_

_**He's gonna do what?**_

_Attic, Halliwell Manor. San Francisco, California_

_Phoebe's POV_

The moment I told them about my premonition, Danny's eyes widened. Piper and Paige got over the shock, and helped me up.

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Paige asked when I was up. "Are you sure it wasn't someone else?"

"It can't be someone else," I told them. "I had the premonition the moment I touched this picture."

I showed them the photo.

"But why would he take Sam?" Piper asked. "Why would he just take her like that?"

"Revenge?" I guessed.

"Whatever it is," Danny got up. "We have to stop it."

"I agree," Paige pitched in. we all went down to the kitchen to finish the potions. Piper dropped one of the ingredients in the bowl, which made it explode. Piper pulled the potion into the bottles, and Paige and I helped shut it with the stoppers.

"What are we going to do once we find them?" Danny asked. "And, first, how are we going to find them anyway?"

"Um," I remembered the trick Sam had done earlier to find Danny; maybe that could work with a magical map. "Hey, Paige, where's the map for the magic world?"

"Um, map," Paige held her hand in front of her, and the map appeared in her hand. "Here you go." She threw the map over to me.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked when I set the map on the table. I got the crystal necklace from where Sam had put away last time, and got Danny's picture.

"Seriously, Phoebe, what are you doing?" Danny repeated.

"You'll see," I said. I held the picture and the necklace, and started spinning them over the map; just like Sam had done. After a few spins, the crystal started spinning on its own. After a couple of minutes, it stopped and landed on a location on the map.

"Found her," I yelled to no one in particular.

"Where is she?" Paige said, leaning forward and searching the map. She was in the underworld.

"The Underworld," Piper, Paige and I said at the same time. "Why haven't I thought of that?"

I got up, and put away the crystal. Who knows? We might need it later.

We heard the front door open. We all bent into crouching positions, ready to take out whoever it was. When the person came in, we all yelled.

"What? What?" Paulina yelled, startled. "I'm not Godzilla for heaven's sake!"

We all relaxed. We gave Paulina looks as if saying, 'What are you doing here?'

"What? I forgot my purse," she said as she picked up a purse lying on the coat rack. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to leave."

"Just like that?" Paige said, shaking her head. "That's all you came back for? A purse?"

"Well," Paulina started. "I think something is terribly wrong. I haven't heard Sam's thoughts for ages. Is she okay?" I felt concern in her emotions.

"Actually, Paulina," Danny replied. "She's not okay."

"What? What happened?" Paulina frowned.

"Dark Dan's got her," I replied, looking down. "And we were just on our way to find her."

I was expecting her to volunteer to come with us. From all the concern in her emotions, I thought she would say she wants to come with us. But instead, she just said, "Fine, don't let me stop you." She turned towards the door. Just like that.

"What?" Danny said in disbelief. "You're just gonna go?"

"Yeah."

"Even if it's your own sister?" he kept on going.

"She can take care of herself," Paulina shrugged. Piper growled, "You are unbelievable, are you even sure we're related?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she folded her arms across her chest; she was mad now.

"I mean that sisters don't leave sisters behind," Piper explained. "Sisters stick side by side, no matter what. And no one in this family doesn't know this, Paulina; even you have to know it. Why won't you help us help your own twin sister?"

She was speechless. She couldn't think of anything to say. Even though I thought I felt hurt run through her, as if she doesn't know what she should do anymore.

"Please, Paulina?" I pleaded. "We really need your help here. Please?"

She looked down. She thought about that for a moment, but then shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She started making her way to the door.

"Paulina, please," Paige tried again. "We all need you."

"Paulina, we need you," Danny pleaded. "I need you, Sam needs you. Please Paulina."

Danny's words made her freeze. I searched through her emotions, but I only found shock and agony.

"Paulina?" I called out when I got confused. She started breathing hard. What was wrong with her?

_Paulina's POV_

They begged, and begged, but I couldn't go along with them. What was the point anyway? There is no way I'm giving up my life for this. I was already living in a fairytale before the whole witch thing.

"Paulina, we need you," I heard Danny plead from behind me. "I need you, Sam needs you. Please Paulina."

Right then, I froze in my tracks. Something blocked my vision, and everything went black.

I suddenly found myself in a strange room. I walked through the room, touching anything coming near me. I stopped walking when I saw Dark Dan. He was standing behind some kind of machine. He turned on a few buttons, and a beam came out.

"Hold still, witch," he said to someone. "This will hurt just a little."

The beam grew, and turned black. It headed towards someone in front of it, and then I heard a scream. When I looked to where the light was aimed at, I gasped.

I couldn't believe what I just saw. The light appeared to be sucking the soul out of the person tied up with hard metal chains on the wall. And I was in agony to realize that that person…

Is Sam. My sister is getting her soul sucked out of her, and I was just watching her die. I ran towards her, and started screaming.

"Stop!" I yelled at Dark Dan. "Please, stop!"

But he had to mercy. He didn't lower the power of the beam for once. But then, the beam disappeared. I thought her had given her mercy, but I was so wring. Because the next thing I saw, black clouds were escaping Sam's body.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked at him. He can't hear me or even see that I was there. He kept on grinning evilly as Sam started to lose power.

"At last," he said to himself. "I won't only take her power, but I will also take her soul. And as a plus, I will take her from Danny Phantom."

I let out a gasp. Wind appeared all around me, blowing my hair. A great white light appeared, and I shielded my face with my arms. Next thing I know, I was back in the Halliwell Manor, in front of the door.

The breath was knocked out of me that I was gasping for air. I felt my legs get weak, and I fell to the ground.

_Phoebe's POV_

If I wanted to know what Paulina saw, I didn't want to see it anymore. Because the next thing, her legs gave up on her and tumbled to the ground. We all quickly went over to help her.

"Paulina?" I asked, holding her by her shoulder. "Paulina, what's wrong?"

She was still panting, but she was able to choke out, "Sam…"

"Paulina? What's going on? What happened to Sam?" Paige sat next to her.

"Dark Dan's doing something horrible," she whimpered. "He's-he's sucking her powers and her soul out of her."

Silence. Complete silence. Nobody spoke, nobody blinked, and nobody breathed.

"He's gonna do what?" Danny finally yelled. "Please tell me this is a joke, Paulina."

"I wish," tears slid down her cheek. "It was horrible. She was so weak, and she looked so fragile…"

I kinda felt sorry for her; seeing Sam like that. But we weren't just gonna sit and do nothing like this.

I got up, and got the bottles full of potions.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked.

"I'm getting ready to kick that ghost's ass," I easily replied.

"I'm definitely with you," Danny and Paige said at the same time.

"Count me in," Piper was excited.

"I'm coming with you," Paulina was able to stand up. She dried her face.

"Glad your coming, sis," Paige told her playfully. "Come on, let's go."

We all went up to the attic, each one of us with bottles of potions in our hands. We headed to the circle of candles. I ripped the Power of Three – ready to use it as the Power of Five – spell, and shoved it into my pocket.

"You guys ready?" Paige asked as we held each other's hands.

"Ready," we all said, and we disappeared in the orbing lights.

* * *

**A/N: **Dark Dan's gonna get it now. Review!


	11. Chapter eleven: So many demons

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter everyone! The chapter title says it all, looks like Dark Dan wasn't working alone. Nope, not alone at all.

**Disclaimer: **Let's see, I own an Ipod, a PSP, but nope, don't own Danny Phantom or Charmed.

* * *

_**Chapter eleven**_

_**So many demons…**_

_Underworld. Dark Dan's Liar._

_Phoebe's POV_

We appeared in a wide hallway in the underworld. Whenever we come here, I always get shivers down my spine. But I guess that's just Danny, since he turned into Danny Phantom.

We walked through the hallway, ready to attack.

"It's quiet in here, too quiet," Paulina whispered. We all stared at her.

"What? I always wanted to say that," she shrugged. I rolled my eyes, and completed walking. We heard footsteps coming near us. We froze, and two demons walked up to us.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" one of them asked. He got out a knife from his pocket, while the other shot fireballs at us.

"Oops," Paulina said as she moved her hands and sent the fireballs back at them. They let out shrieks as they burned.

"Come on," Piper said as we ran. "They're maybe sending other demons here."

We ran through the halls, hoping to find the door that will lead us to Sam. We did find it. A door, I mean. We rushed through it, and entered a large room. But the problem was, this wasn't the room where Dark Dan's keeping Sam. No, we entered a room full of demons. Oh, and have I mentioned they were furious?

"Uh-oh," Danny muttered. "We are in trouble."

"Not for long," Paige said confidently. She orbed herself behind one of the demons, and gave him a good kick in the spine.

"I never thought I'd say this," Paulina said excitedly. "But let's go kick some demon butt."

We all sprang into action. Paulina and Piper blew up any demon that got in their way, and Danny shot them with ectobeams. I used some of the karate skills I gained through all the years of being a witch, and kicked whatever demon I come across.

"Paige, look out!" I heard Piper yell. When I looked over at Paige, a demon was aiming a Dark lighter's crossbow at her.

Oh.

Boy.

This isn't gonna end pretty.

The demon shot the arrow, and it went right through Paige's back. Blood streamed from her mouth, and tumbled on the floor.

"Paige!" Paulina yelled, horrified as she ran towards her. But Piper stopped her before she got too close to the demon.

"Don't go any closer," she warned her. "That thing can kill you too."

Okay, so I did the first thing that came to my mind. "Leo!" I yelled. "Leo, we need you here!"

After a few moments, Leo orbed in. Once he saw Paige, he quickly ran over to her and healed her. Once she regained consciousness, she quickly sprung into action.

"Okay, which one of you bastards shot me?" she asked, a murderous look on her face. Once Piper pointed at him, she held her hand in front of her, and said. "Crossbow." It appeared in her hand, and she shot one of the arrows at all of the demons. Fire appeared in their chests, and they burned.

"Up top, Paige!" I said, high fiving her.

"Did you see what he just did?" Paulina asked, still horrified.

"Paulina, relax," I quickly reassured her when I felt complete terror in her feelings. "That's why we have Leo. He can heal good people if anything bad happens to them."

"Then how couldn't he heal Prue? Y'know, the one you said died six years ago?" she was still in horror.

"Well, that's different," Paige pitched in. "Leo can't heal demons or the dead."

"That's it, I'm getting out of here," Paulina said in terror. Before she was able to walk away, Paige orbed in front of her. "Urgh!" Paulina groaned as she joined us again. "Talk about unfair," she mumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, now that the demons are out of the way," Piper muttered. "Ugh, what now?" Paulina pouted. "Wasn't breaking my nail enough torture?"

We all stared at her, our eyebrows rose.

"What?" she asked, clearly offended. "This is the second nail I broke today."

"And more with be coming up," a voice said form behind us. We turned around, only to find more demons coming near us.

"Oh, crap," Danny muttered in annoyance. "How many demons can this place have?"

"Apparently, a lot," I said shook my head. The demons all stood in a crouching position, and lunged at us. One of them jumped in Danny, and he was spinning all around while the demon pulled his hair.

"Hey, get your paws off you darn dirty demon!" he yelled. He pushed him off his back, and slammed him to the floor. "No one messes with my hair and gets away with it." he shot an ectobeam into the demon, and then the demon disappeared.

One of the demons tried to jump on top of me, but gratefully, Paulina used her wind telekinesis to throw him out of the way.

"What good are you if you don't have powers?" Paulina shook her head at me.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have known Sam was here," I told her.

I noticed a demon pull Danny to the floor, pulling onto his hair.

"Again with the hair," Danny whimpered, irritated. He grabbed the demon by his shirt, and threw him in front of him.

A demon sneaked from behind Paulina, carried her, and threw her at me. We both landed painfully on the floor, and I was pushing Paulina off me. I heard Paulina gasp.

"What?" I demanded, expecting a broken bone or something.

"He broke my nail," she said through clenched teeth. I said _broken bone _not _broken nail._

"Okay," she got to her feet. "You just broke my nail. Now it's personal."

She threw her arm in front of her, and sent practically every single demon crashing to the hard stone floor.

"I think we shouldn't mess with anything that makes her looks," Danny whispered to me, his eyes wide. I nodded in agreement, "You think so?" I felt Paulina's rage run through her as she started to calm down.

"Paulina, calm down, sweetie," I wasn't able to resist the words that were coming out. "We'll buy you a new nail if it will make you calm down."

She looked at me, faking a calm face. "What makes you think I'm still mad?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Empath, remember?" I pointed a finger to the top of my chest.

"Fine," she sighed in defeat. "But I can buy myself my own nails, thank you very much." She paused and thought about what she just said. "Okay, that didn't even make sense."

"Part of being a Halliwell," Piper explained.

We made our way through the room, and tried to find any other door that will lead us to Sam.

"How hard is it to find just one stinking door?" Paige said through clenched teeth; she was getting really impatient.

"Calm down Paige," I soothed her, noticing a door. "Look there's a door." I gripped the handle, and pushed it open. "Maybe she's in here…" my voice trailed off as I realized what was in the room.

The room we entered was completely empty, except for the big machine in the middle of it. I don't know if Paulina had seen it, but there was a tube connecting to a small, green bottle. And behind the machine, stood Dark Dan.

We had no idea what was going on, really – well, except for Paulina. He just stood there, staring at space in front of him. It was just then when I realized that black fog was coming into the machine, through the tubes, and into the bottle.

"What the…?" Piper started. We all stared at where the black fog was coming from.

And were shocked to realize that Sam was tied to the wall with metal chains, her soul being sucked out of her.

"No," Danny whispered through gritted teeth. "_No_." I felt his anger, and compared to mine, I thought he was going to explode any minute.

"Stop what you're doing Dark Dan," Danny stepped in front of us, and addressed Dark Dan. When he noticed our presence, he let out a pitiful laugh.

"It's too late Daniel," he said, shaking his head at Danny. "You are too late to save your precious witch friend."

Danny looked at Sam, his face burning in pain. He got over the pain, and it turned back to rage.

"You're not gonna get away with this," he said through clenched teeth.

"Why, but I already have young Daniel," the ghost said in triumph.

"I think we disagree," Piper threw one of the potions at him. We waited, seeing whether he'll blow up or not. When the fog was gone, he was still there. No harm done.

"What the hell?" Paige muttered.

"As you can see, I am more powerful now," he announced.

"We'll see about that," Danny said. He shot another one of his ectobeams, but it missed Dark Dan.

"Ha, ya missed," he said. The thing he didn't know is that the ectobeam wasn't directed to him. The green electricity shot down on the machine.

"No! What do you think you're doing?" Dark Dan yelled as he checked the machine for damage. And I guess the beeping lights and the smoke were the answer.

"What does it look like?" Danny shrugged. "Ruining your plan."

The black smoke stopped, and Sam was still as ice.

"Let. Her. Go." Paulina was more than furious now. He paid no attention to us whatsoever. He grabbed the bottle, and started running.

"Hey! Come back here!" Paige orbed in front of him, while Piper and I ran to them.

"You dare fight me?" he asked, a hint of excitement in his voice. "Bring it on."

* * *

**A/N: **okay, the last sentence wasn't really Dark Danish. First off, when does he run from anything? Okay, I'm gonna stop criticizing m yown story now; review!


	12. Chapter twelve: Good bye Dark Dan

**Author's note: **And so, in this chapter, it's the end of evil Dark Dan, and the beggining of the Power of Five...

**Disclaimer: **Damnit! Why don't I own Danny Phantom or Charmed?

* * *

_**  
Chapter twelve**_

_**Good bye Dark Dan**_

_Underworld. Dark Dan's lair._

_Danny's POV_

I ran over to Sam, letting the others handle Dark Dan. I shot an ice ray over the metal chains, and then destroyed them with an ectobeam. Sam fell, and I quickly caught her before she could hit the ground. I laid her gently on the ground, and sat down next to her.

"Sam?" I called out for her. "Sam, can you hear me?"

No answer. She just lay still as ice. And have I mentioned she was also cold as ice?

"Sam?" I repeated. "Sam, please wake up!"

Paulina ran over to me now.

"What's wrong? Why isn't she waking?" she shrieked at me. "Please tell me she isn't –"

"Don't say it, Paulina," I warned. "And can you please stop shrieking in my face?"  
"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I just want her to wake up, okay?"

"Danny!" I heard Piper yell. She crashed into the wall, and fell down unconscious. I quickly got up, and flew over to them.

"Danny, you're the only one who fought him before," Phoebe told me, getting a good kick in the gut.

"Leo!" Paige called as she headed to help her unconscious, bleeding sisters.

"Ah, Daniel," Dark Dan said, still holding the bottle. "What are you going to do now? I have defeated _witches_, and I don't think you will be able to defeat me."

"I'm gonna have to disagree with that," I told him, shooting an ectobeam in his direction. He could have dodged it, but instead, he let out a ghost wail, and sent it directly back at me. I was crashed into the wall behind me, and fell painfully back to the ground.

"You were saying, Daniel?" Dark Dan said.

"Danny," Paige said as she waited for Leo to heal Piper and Phoebe. "Danny, the bottle. Take the Goddamn bottle!"

I noticed the small green bottle in his hand. I tried to get to my feet, but Dark Dan was fast now. He hit me in my chest, and my head crashed into the wall. Pain flooded through me. He kept on hitting me repeatedly, until I focused my powers and became intangible.

I took the chance, and also became invisible to hide from him.

"There's no way to run, and no way to hide, Daniel," Dark Dan said as he searched around him for me. I quietly slipped my hand into his to grab the bottle, but once I touched his skin, his hand reflexively grabbed my neck. He grabbed me until my feet were no longer touching the floor.

"You really think I would just let you go?" Dark Dan said, shooting me and pathetic look. I got turned visible. "Then you are mistaken young Daniel."

With that, he threw me over to where Sam and Paulina were. I landed next to Sam, and let out a moan.

"Danny," the other sisters called to me as I stood up. "We just need the bottle. Let's try and weaken him."

"I'm afraid you have already tried, and nothing worked dear witches," Dark Dan shook his head.

"Maybe separately," Phoebe said confidently. "But together, I think we can take you."

He let out a laugh. "How so?"

"Maybe she meant like this," Paulina stood up next to me, moved her arm, and sent Dark Dan crashing into the wall behind him. I took advantage of the moment, and flew over to him. I went intangible, went through him, and pushed him hard from the wall. Paige orbed in front of where his was going to crash on the floor, and gave him a good punch in the nose.

Paulina sent him flying up this time, and Piper froze him while he was in mid-air. I flew up to him, and hit him hard, causing him to crash on the floor.

"Is he done?" Paulina whispered. We all walked over to him, and he was unconscious.

"He's done for now," I replied. I slowly slipped away the small bottle from his hands.

"Come on," Piper said. We all ran over to Sam.

"Danny, break the bottle," Paige said impatiently. I threw the bottle in the air, and sent an ectobeam towards it. The bottle ripped into small pieces of glass. I went over to Sam, and pulled her head into my arms.

"What now?" I asked when nothing happened. I noticed black smoke rising up from the broken pieces of the bottle. They made their way towards Sam, and settled in her body.

We all sat in silence, waiting for anything to happen.

"Sam?" Phoebe said once she heard enough silence. I took her hand in mine. "Sam, please wake up."

Her voice was tortured, and tears were spilling out of her eyes.

"That's it, no more sisters," Piper shook her head, hiding her face into Leo's chest.

"Leo, do something," Paige said miserably. Leo obeyed; he came closer to Sam, and put his hand above her chest. Light appeared in his hand, but nothing happened.

"She's supposed to be healing," Phoebe said. "Why isn't she healing?"

"I," Leo's voice was strangled. "I-I can't heal the dead."

"What?" Paulina whispered, tears in her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," he started, but I shushed him. Because then, I thought I felt Sam tighten her hand against mine. Her eyelashes fluttered, and she moaned.

"Sam?" I asked. "Sam, are you okay?"

Her eyes opened, and she looked at me. "Do I look like I'm okay?"

Hearing her voice, even if it was sarcasm, made me laugh a little. The others let out a sigh of relief.

"Sammy, don't you dare scare us like that again," Piper said, giving her a hug.

"Okay," she said, sitting up. "But call me Sammy one more time, its go time sister."

"What?" Piper said, confused.

"She hates it when anyone calls her Sammy, Samantha, or Sammykins," I explained. We all let out low chuckles. But we shut up when we heard Dark Dan groan.

Phoebe, being an empath, asked Sam, "How do you feel Sam?"

"Angry," she said immediately. We helped her to her feet, and we walled over to Dark Dan.

_Underworld. Dark Dan's lair._

_Sam's POV_

Once Phoebe asked me how I felt, I simply replied, "Angry." Because I was. In fact, I was furious. Nobody could kidnap me, try to suck my powers and my soul out of me, and gets away with it.

They helped me stand up, and we all went over to Dark Dan. I was so in the mood to kick that guy's butt.

"Oh, yeah," Paulina agreed with my thoughts. Dark Dan started to get up, his eyes half closed. Once he spotted me, he gasped.

"No," he muttered. "No, my powers, my witch powers, gone."

"Don't you mean my witch powers?" I raised my eyebrow. He was weaker than ever now.

"But where are my demons?" He asked, looking around him.

"Dead," Piper replied. "And you're next, dude."

"I may have lost your powers witch," he addressed me. "But I still have my own."

Not good. He took a deep breath, and let it out in a ghost wail. It hit Piper, Paulina and Danny, and Phoebe and Leo were also affected that they sank to the floor.

"Oh no you don't," I said, running towards him. I raised my leg, ready to give him a kick. But he caught my foot, and turned me around so that my back was to him. He pulled on my foot hard, and sent me to the wall. I slammed on my back, and fell on the floor.

Danny flew over to me. "You okay?"

"I guess," I said, placing my hand over the back of my head. "I just never knew being the hero gets to be so painful."

He held his hand out to me, and I took it gratefully and got up.

"Phoebe, the spell," Piper called out to her. Phoebe got a piece of paper out of her pocket, and headed over to me and Danny.

"Danny, we need you to distract him until we say the spell," she muttered to him. He nodded, and flew to him. He tried to throw a few punches, and thankfully succeeded.

"Halliwells," Phoebe called out for the others. "Come here."

Paige, Piper and Paulina all headed towards us.

"Will this spell work?" Paulina asked.

"It only works on demons," Piper explained. "But maybe it'll suck his powers or something."

"Uh, guys hurry please," Danny said as Dark Dan slammed him to the floor.

"Okay, here it is," Phoebe held the paper to us. And we started chanting:

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda.  
Astrid, Helen, Laura and Grace.  
Halliwell witches stand strong beside us.  
Vanquish this evil, from time and space."

Fire didn't appear in his chest as I expected. No, what happened was this:  
The same smoke emerged from his body as it has with me. The smoke flew over to Danny, and sunk into his body.

"What the…?" Paige said in surprise.

"Okay, what just happened?" Danny asked as he walked over to us. "Wasn't he supposed to blow up or something?"

"Yeah," Phoebe said, confused. "What's going on here?"

Dark Dan was searching himself for something, and he didn't like what he came up with.

"No, my powers," he whimpered. "My powers are gone. But how?"

"The spell sucked his powers?" Paulina raised her eyebrow.

"Well, let's face it," I told them. "Losing his powers is much more torture to him than getting vanquished. They shrugged and nodded.

Suddenly, some kind of alarm started, and a voice was saying, "Warning, warning. Bomb alert, bomb alert."

"Oh my God," Paige gasped.

"I know, there's a bomb," Paulina agreed.

"No, I didn't know they have alarm systems in lairs," Paige corrected.

"Whatever, let's get out of here," Paulina said, running to the nearest door.

"Just one more thing," I said, walking over to Dark Dan. I folded my arms across my chest, and stared at him pathetically.

"You know, I've seen girls like you through my high school years and through college," He told me through clenched teeth.

"Really? Did they do this?" I asked. Then, I lifted my knee, and smashed it into his groin.

He nodded and sank down on his knees in pain. "Uh-ha, they did."

I wasted no more time, and went over to the others. Boy that felt good. We walked out of the door, and started running.

"Ten seconds till the explosion," the alarm voice said. "Ten, nine, eight,"

"We're not gonna make it," Piper said, losing hope.

"Wait, why can't we just orb out of here?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Piper slapped her hand on her forehead, and muttered, "Why am I getting more stupid by the minute?"

"Come on," I held Danny's hand, and Paulina's hand. Paige held the others, and we orbed out before the alarms sound can say, "One," and then bam, the explosion.

_Attic, Halliwell Manor. San Francisco, California.  
Sam's POV_

We appeared in the attic before it was too late.

"We made it," Paulina sighed in relief. "Oh, sweet real world, so good to be back home."

"Does anybody have a baseball bat or something?" I asked them. "I think there's someone I gotta give a little punch."

Paulina rolled her eyes at me, and we all got out of the attic.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it here! But wait, that isn't the end yet! The other chapters coming up soon! Please review ladies and gentlemen!


	13. Chapter thirteen: Should I say it?

**Author's note: **If you're wondering when Sam will say the three magic words, she says them here!

**Disclaimer: **Danny Phantom and Charmed are _not _mine.

**_

* * *

_**

_**  
Chapter thirteen**_

_**Should I say it?**_

_Dining room, Halliwell Manor. San Francisco, California_

_Sam's POV_

I stuffed Piper's delicious salad up my mouth. After we had returned from the lair, Piper suggested dinner, even though it was almost two in the morning. But none of us was that tired. Even though I know that when I get back to Amity Park, I'll sleep for like three whole days in a row.

"Piper, this is so good," Paulina commented as she stuffed a piece of chicken up her mouth.

"Hey, I'm not only good at making potions," Piper shrugged. She was also feeding her two sons, Wyatt and Chris. Looks like they're half witches, half-whitelighters like me, Paulina and Paige too.

After we finished eating, Piper took her boys up to her room, and we were all sort of hanging out.

Until Phoebe came over to me, and said, "Sam, can I see you in my room for a minute?"

I was confused, of course. "Uh, sure." I went over with her upstairs and into her room. She shut the door behind her, and turned around to look at me with a grin on her face.

"Phoebe? What's going on?" I asked. "You're freaking me out here."

"You seriously don't have a clue what I wanted to see you?" she put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"No, so can you please tell me?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"Alright, I'll give you a hint," she walked closer to me. "Sam," she made a heart shape with her fingers, and then said, "Danny."

I felt myself blush. "Uh…" was all I can say, because I felt a lump rise in my throat.

"Come on, Sam," she said. "You know you can't hide it from him forever."

"I can try," I shrugged.

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows. "So you're just gonna watch him as he gets more girlfriends, and then finally settles with a wife? Are you willing to go through that heartache?" I looked down to the floor. She continued, "Sam, you just have to tell him. The love I'm sensing isn't like any love I've sensed before. Sure, it started as an innocent crush; but you've been in love with him the minute you met him."

"Phoebe, I can't just go tell him like that," I shook my head. "It might ruin our friendship."

"Well, what if he feels the same way?" she asked.

I snorted. "For him to feel that way about _me _will mean that we live in another universe. And we really don't, Phoebe."

"At least try," she was begging now. "You never know what might happen."

"Oh, sure I do," I argued. "I'm gonna get a big, fat rejection from the only guy I fell in love with."

"Please?" she begged softly. "I don't know if you know, but I happen to give advices on a newspaper column, and I just can't help it. My advice to you is to tell Danny how you really feel about him. And there's a possible chance that he might feel the same way."

It was hopeless arguing with her. And besides, she did have a point. He might feel the same way. Oh, why wasn't I an empath? Phoebe is so lucky.

"You are so lucky you're an empath," I voiced my thoughts.

"Actually," she said. "It's not that great."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "If I were an empath, I would have known what Danny thought about me, and I would have told him how I feel."

"By what, kissing him the first moment you see him?" Phoebe raised one of her eyebrows. Okay, she had me there. "What?" I asked.

"Sometimes, when you get attracted towards someone," she explained. "You do things you don't want to, and you have no idea why you're doing it. It happened to me a lot before, and that's why I still don't have a boyfriend."

"Because you go for it?" I raised my eyebrow.

"No," she answered. "Because you find yourself in weird situations you don't want yourself in."

I understood her there. But that still didn't convince me about telling Danny. What if he rejects me? I can't handle that pain.

_Oh, just tell him! _Paulina shouted in my thoughts; I almost forgot she can hear me. _Besides, you may never know, Sam. Just go for it._

_Wow, I never knew Paulina Sanchez could be deep, _I told her in my thoughts. I almost could see her roll her eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, fine," I gave up to Phoebe. "But I'll only tell him when the time is right."

She folded her arms across her chest stubbornly. "Fine." And with that, she let me go. I went over to the living room, and Paulina was sitting on the couch, glaring at me.

_What? _I didn't want to ask out loud, since Danny was flipping through the channels.

_You aren't gonna tell him, are you? _She narrowed her eyes at me. I sighed.

_No, I am not, _I quickly got out to their balcony before they can criticize me anymore. I looked up at the stars, remembering when Danny and I were on the Golden Gate Bridge.

What if he feels the same way? Maybe – just maybe – Danny likes her more than just a friend. But can that really be possible? But it would be really great if he came and confessed his feelings to me now.

As if he read me mind, Danny came beside me, and said, "Hey."

"Hey," I replied back, still looking at the stars.

"There seems to be a lot on your mind," he said softly. "Anything I can do to make you feel better?"

I looked at him. _I want you to tell me that you love me. _I didn't say it out loud of course.

"Actually," I said instead. "I really don't think so."

_Yes he can! _Paulina yelled at me in my thoughts. _Just tell him you freakin' love him already!_

"Then what's wrong?" he asked. I tried to ignore Paulina's shrieking in my ear – yes, I said my ear – but her voice was so squeaky. I even winced.

"Um," I looked over at the balcony window, making sure no one was watching. Paulina was just listening after all. "I really don't know Danny. I want to tell you, but I'm afraid…"

I had no idea what I was saying. It didn't make much sense either without telling him the L word. Yeah, life sucks, and then you wish you'd die.

"Afraid?" Danny frowned. "What are you afraid of?"

"Well," I looked down.

"Come one Sam," he encouraged. "I'm your best friend. You can tell me."

"That's the problem," I muttered, still looking down. "You're my best friend."

"Being your best friend is a problem?" his eyebrows shot up, and he folded his arms across his chest.

"No, no," I looked up at him. "I can't tell you because you're my best friend."

"Okay, Sam, you lost me," he finally said. I sighed, "You know what? Never mind; just forget I said anything."

I hoped he'd drop it, but as always, I was wrong. "Sam, just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," my voice was high pitched, even to my own ears.

_Sam, please just tell him, _Paulina pleaded. _I'm eating popcorn, and there's usually a happy ending after every romance movie. _

_Maybe, _I thought back. _There isn't gonna be a happy ending coz this ain't a romance movie. And you're eating popcorn?_

… _No…_

I let out a sigh. "Danny, if I tell you, will you hate me?"

"Hate you?" he chuckled a little. "Why would I ever hate you Sam?"

"Because…" I couldn't believe this; I was actually gonna say it. I took a deep breath, and looked deeply into his sky blue eyes. "I'm in love with you, Danny."

Silence. He didn't say anything; he just stood there and stared. I looked down, cursing myself for opening my mouth; and cursing two fellow sisters as well. Paulina didn't shout "Hey!" or anything, she was still, just like Danny.

Then I felt his strong arms around, and he was pulling me up to him. The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine.

I couldn't believe it. Was Danny – _Danny _– actually kissing me? And this wasn't any other fake-out make-out either. I took advantage of the moment, and kissed him back. His arms moved down my waist. I felt my hands move up to his neck, and into his hair. His tongue licked my bottom lip, as if asking for permission to enter my mouth. Next thing, our tongues were wrestling.

I moved my palms down his muscles – earned from all the ghost fighting.

We pulled apart to breathe.

"I love you too Sammy," Danny whispered in my ear, his breath tingling on my skin.

"Oh, finally!" we heard Paulina yell from inside. I turned away from him, and saw that she was grinning at us.

I acted without thinking. With a click of my fingers, the blue-and-white lights appeared around her, and she disappeared in them. She appeared above one of the wooden tables, and fell on them.

"Ooh," Danny and I winced. "That's gotta hurt."

"It does," Paulina agreed from inside. "Leo!"

Danny and I laughed. I have been waiting to do that for a long time. When I looked back at Danny, he had bent down to kiss me again.

* * *

**A/N: **If you think that's it, you're wrong! Still one more chapter! Yay! Review please!


	14. Chapter fourteen: Meeting Patty

**Author's note: **The chapter title says it all. I'm not gonna end this story with just D/S fluff. Read along and you'll know what I mean.

**Disclaimer: **Too bad that I don't own Danny Phanotm or Charmed...

* * *

_**Chapter fourteen**_

_**Meeting Patty**_

_Guest room, Halliwell Manor. San Francisco, California._

_Sam's POV_

"Sam, just tell me for how long?" Danny begged again. We were in the guest room, sitting together on the bed (Don't get any ideas!). Danny was still asking me for how long I had been in love with him.

"If I tell you, you'll laugh at me," I shook my head.

"I will not, come one, just tell me," Danny begged again.

"No way," I wasn't gonna let him win again.

"Please," he showed me his puppy-dog face; His irresistible puppy-dog face.

"Danny, that's not fair," I pouted. "Oh, alright. Under one condition."

"Yes," he said in triumph. "And what will that condition be?"

"Guess," I said flirtatiously. He found out easily, since he leaped forward and kissed me. Once he pulled away, he pulled his arms behind his head, and said, "Okay, now tell me."

I took a deep breath. "Since seventh grade," I confessed.

"No way," Danny was still in his same position. "Beat me by a year."

"Since eighth grade?" I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

He nodded. "Who knew, right?" we bent towards each other and kissed again. It wasn't weird for us to kiss now, pretty normal actually.

We only pulled apart when we heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Phoebe asked from behind the door. "Or are you two busy?"

Danny and I blushed. Then I spoke up, "Hey, we're sixteen, not twenty six."

Phoebe entered the room, a grin on her face.

"What?" Danny and I asked at the same time.

"Oh, nothing," Phoebe said innocently. "Just sensing a lot of love here; you don't sense this kind of love a lot."

And again, Danny and I blushed.

"And you're here because?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Well," she started. "I have a surprise for you."

"Phoebe, just tell me," I shook my head.

"How about if I show you?" she gestured to the door. I was confused. Danny and I got up, and followed her. She led us up to the attic. Paulina was there too, just as confused as I was.

"What is going on here?" I asked as the sisters lined up behind the Book of Shadows, grinning.

"As I said, we're gonna show you," Phoebe said. And then they started saying:

"Hear these words, hear my cry  
Spirits from the other side  
Come to me, I summon the,  
Cross now the Great Divide."

Once they were done, a white light appeared in the candle. When it disappeared, a woman appeared. She had brown, shoulder-length hair, and brown eyes. Oh, and have I mentioned she was glowing?

"Oh," she said when she saw me and Paulina. "Pamela? Paulina?"

"Your real name's Pamela?" Danny whispered in my ear from behind me. I mock-elbowed him in the ribs.

"She prefers the term Sam," Piper told her.

"Paulina, Sam, this is Patty," Paige introduced. "But we prefer calling her mom."

"Mom?" Paulina and I said at the same time. Wait, this was our mother? Out real mother?

"Oh, look how you've girls grown?" she said, tears filling up in her eyes. "Oh, my little babies have grown up."

She held her arms in front of her, and caught us in an embrace. I could see the others smiling from over her shoulder.

"You've changed so much," she said through our hair. I felt tears filling up in my eyes as well, and Paulina was crying even in her thoughts.

When she let go of us, Paulina sniffed, "Does anyone have a tissue?" we all couldn't help laughing. Mom played a little with our hair, and stared at us with, well, pride.

"You girls are beautiful," she commented. I thought Paulina was gonna say, "Oh, you flatter me." As she might always say, but instead, she said, "I guess now we know where we get it from."

She grinned. "And I get that from your grams."

"Yeah, we know," I smiled. "We've met her."

"And now, the Power of Five will reunite," she said proudly. She turned to the others. "You'll take care of them won't you?"

They all nodded. She looked back at us, and brushed her fingers down my cheek.

"Take care of yourself girls," she said.

"Will do, mom," Paulina and I said at the same time. She waved at us, and blew us a kiss.

"Good bye, girls," she said. "I'll see you two soon." We waved at her as she disappeared in the white lights.

"That was… refreshing," I said, breaking the silence.

"They did the same thing with me, too," Paige shrugged.

"Can we go home now?" Paulina asked, breaking another moment of silence. "I kind of miss my parents."

"Okay, okay," The others stood together. "Stand in the circle."

Paulina, Danny and I stood in the circle, Danny and I hand in hand.

They started chanting:

"We call upon the Power of Three  
Spirits hear three sisters call  
Send these people from where they came  
And let their memory never fall."

When they were done, the lights appeared around us.

"Summon us when you need us," I called them before we fully disappeared.

"Or just call us," Paulina said. The lights surrounded us, and we left the attic.

_Kitchen, Manson mansion. Amity Park, Indiana_

_Sam's POV_

When the lights disappeared, we appeared in my kitchen. Mom and dad weren't home, maybe on another stupid business trip or something. There was a note taped to the fridge. I grabbed it off the bridge, and started reading.

_Dear Sammy,_

_We're sorry we couldn't say goodbye in person, but you were still with your sisters. We got a call from the head master in wiz school. Apparently, there's some kind of trouble some with of the students, so they called us for help. It's so easy telling you this now, honey, and you have to know that this is the real truth. We'll see you soon, maybe tomorrow. _

_Love, mom and dad_

Wow, now that I know why they're always gone, it's pretty cool where they go.

"What is this wiz school?" Danny asked from behind me, obviously confused. "What head master?"

I turned around to face him. "Long story short, my parents are wizards, which is why my mother gave me to them."

He stared at me. "They are wizards? Wow, and they called me a freak and a bad influence."

I mock-punched him in his arm. Paulina came to us, and told us she'd be going home.

"Don't you think your parents will kill you when you go back home?" I raised one of my eyebrows.

"Why?" she asked. I pointed at the clock on the wall behind me, and answered, "It's about two thirty a.m. I bet my parents would have killed me if I hadn't told about the witch thing."

"I'll take my chances," she said, slipping through the back door. "See you guys later."

"Bye," Danny and I said, and then Paulina left.

"So, what now?" I asked him.

"Well, we have the house to ourselves," he shrugged. "And your parents won't be back soon, so…"

"Don't get any ideas," I said as I pushed him. There was a short moment of silence.

"Are you tired?" he asked suddenly out of nowhere.

"No, are you?" I said. He grinned at me, and then turned into ghost form. He carried me bridal style, went intangible, and got out of the house. We flew in silence, admiring the stars.

Danny looked down at me, and whispered, "I love you."

I smiled. "You have no idea how I long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

"Then say it," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I love you too, Danny," and with that, our lips were connected. We probably kissed the whole flight, because I felt breathless.

"Tucker is never going to live through this," Danny said against my lips, and I couldn't help chuckling. Right now, nothing can go wrong, because I felt as if my heart might explode with joy.

"BEWARE!" we heard a voice say. "I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Oops, spoke too soon.

* * *

**A/N: **See? Told ya. Anyway, this is now the end of 'Love Beyond Magic'. Author: Me, Looka'sMagicHell. (And a special thanks to TheFifthCharmdOne for reading along, and giving me the best reviews). Hope you enjoyed!

That's all folks! Please Review! Curtains down, Good night Ladies and gentlemen!


End file.
